The Begining of the End
by bluejay511
Summary: Tyler comes back to get what he wants. He won't stop until he gets Drew and May's kingdom. Tyler'll do anything to get what he wants... anything. Everyone fears of his return espically Misty. How will they get rid of this spirit that is noone can kill?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello again.

May: I'm back!!!!!!!

Me: Yep. Loved the reviews.

May: Really great and now R&R.

Me: Yes people. Now know what that means.

May: And also in other to understand this story you must read "War Called Love."

Me: You'll love it if you like contestshippy. Trust me.

Drew/May: HEY!!!

Me: On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been a wonderful as Drew's wife. We ruled this country together. Now that I think of it, there hasn't been any trouble from the kingdom. Everything has been going smooth sailing'. Drew and I have plenty of time to ourselves doing what a married couple would do. Everything's been going great. Now that Tyler's out the picture there has been no trouble what so ever. Except this one case actually our first case in all of ruling this kingdom, hard to believe isn't it? We were waiting in a big court room and two women came in. The one holding the baby was named Elizabeth. The other was named Lilia. They both bowed and Drew nodded his head as if saying what's the problem.

"What's the problem, ladies?"

"That woman stole my baby?" Then both women start to argue talking about you squash yours and the normal 'did not', 'did too' argument.

Here we go. They're gonna argue and argue until...

"Silence." Drew said. Then everything was quiet. See I told ya so. Why don't you just cut it in half? Then they can share a dead baby. There not gonna get anywhere like that.

"Why don't you just share the baby? Both of you take care of it."

Now if that isn't the dumbest idea I've ever heard than I don't know what is.

"Your highness we can't share a baby."

I'll handle this. But I can't just do it. It's not right. Should I try to ... No...

"Drew." She whispered into his ear and said, "I think I can handle this."

"Just don't do anything crazy." he whispered back to me. I got up from my chair everyone looked like 'I don't know' they all practically stared at me. Some thought what the hell is she doing? The two women fighting probably thought OH we've done it now. The Queen is coming down from the throne. Oh sweet Jesus save me.

"May I hold her?" When I said that I knew what Drew was thinking what's wrong with her. She doesn't know what she's doing.

"So since you both are arguing over the baby let's cut her in half."

"No please, don't," Lilia said as went on her knees, "Please don't kill my baby. Let Elizabeth have her, but please just don't kill my baby... please."

I then looked at Elizabeth and said, "Do you want me to kill this baby."

"I don't care. It's not my baby so why should I care." I know Elizabeth mentally slapped herself, but she can not take back what she just said.

"So you admit this is not your baby." May said.

"Yes I do. It wasn't fair that mine got squashed and hers didn't."

"People of the jury. Elizabeth has spoken and this is not her baby. So I believe if I am not mistaken that this baby belongs to Lilia." Then May gives the baby back to Lilia.

"This is a beautiful baby you and her father must be very proud." Then she goes back on the throne and takes a seat.

Then Drew whispers into my ear saying, "You handled that very well." Then he kissed me on the check.

"I know I did."

That's when the judge spoke and said, "I call a 5 minute Recess before the next trial. Court Dismissed."

"Why would they call a 5 minute delay?" I asked Drew.

"They probably need to get ready for the next trail."

"So what do we do until then?" I asked him.

"Here's what we do" he was about to kiss me.

My reflect told me to close my eyes, but when someone came up to us he told us to follow him into the back room. We did and guess who we seen our teacher. Gosh I'd never thought I'd see him again. Then I realized he was the judge in the courtroom.

"May May May why did you do that?" he said.

"Excuse me sir, but what did I do?"

'What do you think I just did? I just solved the case. That's what I did' I thought.

"You got up without Drew escorting you up. Everyone noticed what you did." he said. I'm glad I don't speak what I think or I probably would have cursed him out.

Then guess who shows up my dad. Yes my dad. He told me, "May, why did you do that?"

Great the last thing I needed was to be consulted by two people of what I did. "I am very sorry for not be escorted down by Drew and I'm sorry for publicly embarrassing anybody by walking by myself." I said sarcastically with a little bow. Drew understood what I was trying to say and smiled. When my dad saw that he was smiling his smile turned into a serious face.

"Very Well. There's nothing you could do about it now." The guy talked on and on I didn't hear what he said. I just interrupted and said, "Maybe I should apologize publicly."

"No." My dad and my teacher said at the same time.

"Why not."

"Because you're not supposed to say that to the kingdom. Then they'll lake respect for you because you made a mistake."

"It's absolutely ridiculous." my teacher sad.

Now if that isn't the stupidest thing I've ever heard I don't know what is. I'll do what I wish. Then Drew stepped up.

"Don't do it, May." he said as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine. I won't..." Then when I lifted my head to s that they were gone I said. "I won't not sit here and do nothing."

"May. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to apologize."

"May, they just said not to."

"Drew, Answer this who's kingdom is it? Theirs or ours."

"Ours."

"So shouldn't we be ruling the way we want to? Or the way they want to."

"May they're experienced."

"My dad had his chance to rule a country. Now it's our turn to."

"What about"

"Our teacher, Drew, he said in the beginning of the class that we will just learn it and it was our choice if we wanna use those skills. The way he taught us he shouldn't even be screaming at us like that."

"May, why do you wanna do this so badly?"

"Because it's right. And the only person I need to ask is you. Will you let me do it?"

"I don't think so-"

"Okay." I said sadly. I was really not gonna do it.

"But if it's what you want to do then."

"Thank you, Drew." Then I kissed him.

"Only if you say that exact speech to them when we get in trouble by them again."

"Thank you, Drew. You're the best."

* * *

After the apology, there was supposed to be another trail. But something else happened instead. The doors slammed open and the person said, "The Kingdom of Florigan has declared war."

Yes our kingdom was now at war. I never pictured this would happen. Now I wish I would have paid attention to the teacher during Royal Preparation Classes.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again.

Ash: Yes you heard right. Our country is at war.

Misty: against the kingdom of Florigan. King Drew and Queen

* * *

Chapter 2

Drew is outside with the army officials talking about battle strategies, how to prepare the army and stuff like that. While they are doing that, May is inside bored. She decides she would see what Drew was up to. So May walks outside toward where Drew is.

"Sir, we will be preparing the armies, Sir." one said, army style, as they all bowed and walked away.

"Hello, your highness, what ya up to?" May said in a playful voice.

"Working out battle stratgetes for the upcoming war were are presently in, trying to figure out ways to win the war. Ya know being sneaky and all that kind of stuff."

May looked puzzled. She didn't understand a word that was said." What ya doin'?"

"Oh Nothing." Drew exaggerated. May seemed to understand that much better.

"Your highness what do we do now with the armies." an officer asked. Drew faced the official turning his back to May.

"Here's what we do. We let them come to us then we surround them then we fight."

"Uh Drew," May said. Drew turned around to face May. "What if they don't go to that certain place? What if after you surround them they surround you again?"

"May people don't think outside the box." He turned around again.

"You know what I would do?" Drew turns around again.

"What would you do then?"

"Find a way to get our armies inside without being noticed and then take over."

"That isn't such a bad idea."

"I told you." May bragged.

"Yeah. Why don't you work on it over there way over there? While I'll stay right here."

"Sir. May I see your sword?" The officer was about to give it to her when Drew stopped him.

"No the last thing I need is a crying princess."

"I won't cry. Plus I'm a Queen not a princess."

"No May the last thing I need is you hurt. We both know even if you get cut, your dad will kill me."

"He shall do no such thing. He was just trying to scare you."

"Well it sure did work. Now May please leave. You're not supposed to be here." Drew said.

"I'll make you a bet if you do one thing with me then I'll leave you alone."

"I don't promise until I know the promise."

"You have to promise first."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO"

"YES. Please. I'll leave you alone."

"No. I'm not taking that chance." Drew said.

"YES"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES" Drew said.

"Glad you see it my way."

"I said no"

"You said yes."

"What do you want, May."

"A sword fight, you vs. me."

"No."

"Please."

"I'm not gonna fight you, May."

"You never refuse a challenge."

"It's not a challenge. It's an easy hurt and a stupid question."

"That's why I made you promise, first."

"Fine."

"Please."

"I said Fine."

"Yes! I love you."

"Bad timing, May."

Drew takes out his sword and May takes a sword.

"I'm ready," May says in her girly voice.

"You'd better be."

They start to fight. You know what a real sword fight looks like if you don't, which is almost impossible, rent The Three Musketeers. Anyways picture May and Drew both wining. May is knocked down.

"You're pretty good, May. I'll give you that."

May gets up and continues fighting. Drew is practically losing. That's when a carriage appears. May and Drew don't notice anything. Drew points his sword off of May. The person coming out the carriage is none other than Norman May's father. They continue sword fight. May's sword takes Drew's sword and it's tossed behind her. May then point it his chest.

"I was wrong you are good." May puts the sword down.

"What's going on?" Both ok where Norman is.

"Shot." They said at the same time.

"Daddy, sweet father of mine."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing-"

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, daddy. You got us together the least you could do is leave us alone. We'll call you better yet we'll write to you when we need help."

"How 'bout you not get hurt and I promise no one will get killed." He stared at Drew.

"I guess I'd better go."

"Daddy. I'll be fine. I promise. Please leave. Everything's under control. I'm going to change and the army is in good hands. Everything is going fine. Trust me."

"Okay. I' leaving. That doesn't mean I'm not coming back."

Norman leaves and Drew comes back to May. "He's gone."

"For now."

* * *

How'd you like that chapter. Sorry for not updating. My grandma went nuts the passed couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello again. It's pokegal.

Drew: really you need a new name.

May: Who really cares?

Me: People read the stories not the name of the author.

Drew: How long is this story going to be?

Me: A few more maybe 5- 9. Then I have to make a sequel because it does have one?

Drew: Does that question mark mean you have lack of grammar or you are unsure of how many more chapters.

Me: I'm unsure okay. You make a big deal out of everything.

May: Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day, Drew and I were out just the two of them out by the lake. Drew's arms were around me. The lake was so blue today. It was so beautiful. We were just talking about what's happening in the kingdom.

"I can't believe that your dad came." Drew said.

"Do you think I wasn't surprised or something? He just popped out of nowhere."

"I know he did. Do you think I wanted him to see me get beat by you?"

"What are you saying; Girls can be tough!"

"Well I'm not thinking that."

"Well then what are you thinking? Do you like seeing me confused or something?"

"Yes I do. It's cute on you."

"Hey... Thanks... It's great that we get time to spend together." I said sadly and leaned on his shoulder.

"I know."

"I would give up everything for it to be just us."

"The kingdom isn't everything."

"I know... It's not that." He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Promise... You can't get mad."

"Come on, May. I would never get mad at you, no matter what. Why would-"

I cut him off and begged, "Please don't, Drew... Please don't."

A few tears managed to escape from my eyes. Then I managed to say, "Drew it's not just us anymore."

It took Drew a moment to think about it. Then when he had realized what I meant he looked me in the eye. "You mean it?"

"Every word."

(A/n: Just in case you're slow at this. May's pregnant.)

"For how long?"

"3 months. You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know I thought..."

"May, do yourself a favor... Don't think."

I changed my mood so I could slap him which I did. "Hey."

* * *

Later we were walking inside the castle as we talked. We happened to pass by Ash and Misty. It was obvious they were flirting, but so were we so I can't really say anything. Well anyways this is what happened.

Me and Drew were walking into the kitchen Ash and Misty were already inside.

"I'm Hungary," I said out off nowhere.

"You and you're mood swings."

"Well I do have a reason."

Then Misty screamed and ran to hug me. "Oh my God. Is it really?"

"Yes!" I told her causing her to scream even louder.

"I can't believe it!!!!" Misty screamed.

"I can't believe it either." Ash said.

"Wait... You know what's going on?" Sorry I was curious. He doesn't get things that easily. Misty can even tell you, but I'm narrating.

"No. I just didn't know Misty could scream so loud." he replied.

"Well you'll be very glad when Misty has yours." Drew said to his stupid comment which made Misty blush. It took him a while to figure that out.

"Oooohhhh... Congratulations." Ash responded.

"Thank you." May responded.

"What are you going to name her?" Misty asked me curiously.

"What if it's a he?" Drew interrupted.

Misty pretended not to hear him and repeated, "So what are you going to name her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Me and Drew will have to decide because I really don't know."

* * *

-9 months later- (Normal POV)

Outside May's delivery room Ash was waiting with Drew who was pacing up and down in front of the doorway.

"You dude. Calm down. It's not the end of the world!!!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?"

"I don't know figure out one."

"I'll tell you the same thing when Misty has yours."

"You know what-" he was cut off when Misty walked out smiling.

"It's a girl," she said. Then they heard a baby cry. Drew walked in to see his newly born daughter. Misty and Ash walked in behind him to see May holding a little baby who had just stopped crying. When she saw Drew, she smiled.

"She has your eyes, Drew." Drew walked up to May's side to seen his new daughter and seen her sleeping in May's arms.

"Wow. She's beautiful." he whispered,"Just like you."

May smiled at his nice comment. "Do you want to hold her?"

"No I wouldn't want to wake her up."

"Come on, Drew. Don't be such a baby." Ash said.

"Okay," he agreed,"Why not?"

He took the baby girl in his arms and her eyes opened wide. The weird part was she did not cry or whine. She just smiled.

"She likes you, Drew." May said.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Misty asked quietly.

"It's you're call, Drew," May trusted him to give her daughter the right name.

"Her name should be Stephanie."

"Princess Stephanie." May replied to his request.

"Perfect." Drew said as her kissed May's forehead.

"Come on, Misty," Ash whispered into Misty's ear, "Let's leave them alone."

Ash and Misty walked out holding hands as May silently closed the door.

Ash's POV

_Here's my chance. This is perfect timing._

"That was beautiful." Misty said.

"I know I can't wait till we start a family." _Nice response, Ash. The time's now or never._

"Misty," I said.

"Yes, Ash." We looked deep into my eyes.

"You are the best thing that's ever in my whole life has happened to me. I don't ever wanna lose you. That's why I need to ask you something. That may change both of our lives forever."

I knelt down. Misty's eyes widen in response. She knew what I was about to do. I knew what I what I was about to do. And there was no turning back now. I pulled the ring out my pocket. I opened the box.

"Misty, Will you?"

Misty was shocked. She didn't expect this to happen. I could see it in her eyes.

"What do ya say, Mist."

"I don't know what to say?"

"Say yes."

"Yes," Right then I stood up and put then ring on her finger. Then I kissed her, Just like she was about to do. But I bet her to the punch. But it doesn't matter now because I took the step of a lifetime.

* * *

-Normal POV-

A screen showed everything that happened. Sitting there watching was someone wearing blue and dirty blond hair.

"Don't count your blessing." That's all he said. He knew what he was going to do!!!! But do you?

* * *

How'd you like that chapter? Could it be? No it couldn't! Could it? What's going to happen? That's for me to know and you to find out... See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello again. It's pokegal.

Misty: A few more chapters before you're done, right.

Me: Yep. Prepared for the greatest story I've ever wrote.

Ash: Wait how many stories have you wrote?

Me: Besides the other ones I put on the internet like 20 others. But none are done; except one.

Misty: Okay. Let's get on with the story.

Me: You just want to marry Ash.

Misty: So...

* * *

Chapter 4

About 1 month later, Ash and Misty got married. Both were scared, but they did it. They got married and everything seemed perfect. Another 9 months the same thing happened to Misty. She had a baby girl. She was named Rachel. Then Stephanie saw a baby for the very first time. Until his return...

* * *

Within 5 years Stephanie and Rachael became the best of friends. They played with each other everyday in the royal garden. One day, they were playing and someone appeared in the garden. The girls were playing hide and seek and they didn't notice him appear.

"Ready or not here I come." Stephanie said.

"Wait I'm not ready," Rachael said.

"That's the whole point."

Rachael ran backwards and didn't see the guy behind her. She was trying to dodge his touch. She ran right into him.

"Oh sorry sir." she said as she kept running and Stephanie chased her.

"Tag. You're it."

"Hello, girls," the man said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, please." They both said together again.

"Come on, then." the man said. They both followed the man.

"Stephanie," Rachael said, "Do you know this guy?"

"No he must be a servant or something."

"I don't think we should-"

"Come on, Rachael, What's has gonna do to some little kids."

"I don't know about this." Rachael says.

"You're such a worry-wart," Stephanie says.

"Better safe than sorry, I always say."

"Well you can trust me." The man said

"I still don't trust you."

"Well it's okay. It takes a long time to be trusted." he said. Then the guy snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

"Cool, Do it again?" Stephanie said.

"Let's not do it again." Rachael said, "This is scary."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." she said trying to keep Rachael from-

"I want my mommy!!!!!!! I want my daddy!!!!!!!!!"

-that. Now she's crying!!!

"Rachael-"

"I want my mommy!!!!"

"Do you know where she is so I can get her?" the man said.

"I want my mommy and daddy!!!!!" she screamed kicking and screaming on the floor.

"Maybe if you tell me-"

"I JUST WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

(A/n: she must get that from Misty.)

"Shh. Maybe some ice-cream will cheer you up."

Rachael still continued crying as they walked into a room where there were two ice cream sundaes with sprinkles on top.

"Ice-cream!!!!" Stephanie screamed.

Rachel walked in behind her wiping her eyes. She picked up an ice cream and she stopped crying.

"Now do you know where your mommy is so I can take you to her?"

Rachael just cried. Tyler was on his last nerve. He could not take anymore crying so he just left the room and said, "I'll find your mother."

* * *

-At the castle-

May was holding a ball and she preparing for a grand ball. That was one of her many duties as queen to prepare the most grand balls in history.

"Hang these over here, and these roses on each table-" then she was interrupted by the butler carrying a letter on a pure gold tray.

"Something has arrived from your father. He ordered us to give it right to you."

"Did it go through the security check?"

"He ordered us not to check it. He said it had some important data only you and the King could only know. He didn't want to risk any chances."

"Well, alright." May took the letter off the tray and opened the letter.

_Dearest May, _

_I have your most prized possession in my hands along with your niece, Rachael. You know what I want. If you didn't already know I'm not your poor old dad. I killed him yesterday. _

"NO." she whispered to herself. By the times she looked up that butler guy was gone.

"Lionel," she called one of the butlers, "Get Drew please. Tell him something has gone wrong."

Lionel left the room and gone to get Drew. May was scared. She didn't know how to explain it. ' Tyler is a monster.' was her last thought.

* * *

Drew finally came to the huge ballroom.

"Finally where have you been?"

"Just tell me what happened." he responded.

"He took them." I said.

"Who took them? Them who?"

" Tyler took them." I cried. "He took them. Rachel and Stephanie."

"Did you tell Ash and Misty? How do you know?"

I gave him the note. He read it and understood.

"He took them and the worst part we don't know where he is to begin with."

"May it's not your fault. We'll find them."

"I know we will. I just hope they're okay."

Drew hugged me tightly. "They will be." he reasurred me. "Lionel, Get Ash and Misty. We need to talk to them."

"Yes, sir." He responded.

* * *

Misty and Ash came quickly. They knew something was wrong if Drew had sent them. May usually did. When they got down they seen may almost crying and Drew was trying to calm her down. May quickly caught Ash and Misty walk in together.

"You guys. There's a big problem." May said. She took them and Drew into a private room. Drew followed.

" Tyler's back."

"Oh no. Is everything okay? Please tell me everything's okay?" Misty was really worried you can tell. Ash tried to calm her down but that didn't help. May gave Ash the note to read. She was afraid that Misty would do something crazy like cry herself to death or worst kill herself. When Ash finished reading the note Misty quickly grabbed it. Within seconds Misty was crying. She couldn't bare this pain that killed her soul with the sharpest knife of pain any person could ever have. She quickly ran out the door.

"Misty." May screamed. They all ran after her. Hoping and praying she didn't do anything stupid.

Misty ran intop the garden where they had left the children. She called them. "Stephanie!!!!!! Rachael!!!!!!!" She ran throughout the garden. Everyone followed her. Then suddenly she stopped and realized... They weren't there.

Ash was right behind her and grabbed her tight. She clutched unto him for dear life. "This can't be happening."

"We'll find them." he told her. Misty cried on Ash's shoulder and it seemed to never stop or even try to slow down. Misty had stopped right in front of the fountain. There Drew saw some sort of note. He walked over and picked it up.

"What is it?" May asked. He didn't answer. He just read it. It devastated him what it said. Then he showed it to Ash. He didn't want to worry May one bit. She would do something even crazier. Then Ash read the note. Misty was too busy crying unto his shoulder to notice. He read the note. He couldn't read it anymore or even bare it.

The note was very clear:

_Hello,  
AS you now I have your precious daughters. I have a solution. You give me the kingdom and I give you your daughters alive. Rachael wants her mommy and daddy. If you don't they'll both die wishing their parents were there to save them? Life was short to them. Hurry up and save them!!!!! _

_

* * *

_

_How'd you like the chapter? I think it's pretty good if I don't say so myself._


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again. It's pokegal.

May: Is it over yet?

Drew: Guess May. Why would we be here if it was over.

May: Saying goodbye. Well Bye.

Me: May has a big imagination. Well here's the story.

Drew: I think you are forgetting something.

May: She doesn't own pokemon. There happy. Just start the story.

Me: Bad mood. Here it is.

* * *

This seen might be alittle R rated so... yeah. You might wanna skip it. But if you don't that's you.

Chapter 5

That night it was hard for both May and Misty to sleep, but they finally did. It was 12 o'clock in the morning. Both ash and Drew wake up carefully without waking their wives up. They left the room. They wondered what they would do.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Drew said. "Thinking of what May and Misty might do..."

"Execially when they read that note."

"What note?" They both looked up to see Misty and May standing right in the doorway of the living room that they were in.

"Great goin' Ash." Drew whispered

"What note," Misty repeated.

"It's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about."

"We deserve to know." May says. "We are their mothers."

"She has a good point." Ash says to Drew. Misty slowly walks up to Ash.

"Ash, I don't care anymore. I just my daughter back." Misty said as she was about to cry. Ash just held her tight as she hugged him and reached in his back pocket. "Got it." Ash tried to take it away but she still read it. He couldn't do anything now.

"No...No... he won't... Racheal!!!!! He can't do that!!!!!! It's all your fault, MAY!!!!" When she that Ash grabbed her by the waist and Misty cried on his shoulder. "Why? Why?"

"Shh. Shh. It's gonna be okay. We'll find them." he tried to make her stop. It didn't look as if she was about to stop either.

"I just want Racheal back. I don't want him to have her. Anything could happen to them."

May then picked up the fallen note as she read it. She started to cry as she read what was happening.Drew was right behind her and he saw her cry. He hugged her as she cried.

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing?"

"I would." Misty and May both stopped crying to see Tyler standing right in front of the hall.

"Tyler!!!" they all said.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get passed the guards?" Drew screamed to know.

"Easy," he responded. "I didn't even pass them."

"Give us back Stephanie and Racheal!!!!" May screamed.

"You know what I want and plus I want my property back."

"Nothing here belongs to you!!!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tyler responded to Ash's response.

"Very," May said.

"Maybe this will remind you." Tyler snapped his fingers and a smoke filled the room. When the smoke dispeared there was a screen and here's what happend...

There was a girl that was no older than the age of 8. She had the biggest smile you've ever seen in te world. She looked alot like Misty. She had the same red hair up on the side of her headin the same way Misty would wear. She was wearing a dress and was playing near the riverside with all the water pokemon.

"Misty," the person called her in the screen." Once everyone heard Misty's name they turned to her. Misty cried as the screen contuined to play.

In the screen Misty ran to the guy that looked like Tyler!!!!! It was Misty's unknown past, her hhistory that noone had known, not even Ash. Tyler was in her history. On the screen, she looked ... happy. Tyler looked like she took good care of her. Then the screen stopped leaving May, Drew and exspecially Ash with lots of questions that needed to be answered.

Was Tyler Misty's father?  
Whatever happend to that smile? Misty never smiled like that. She smiled but it didn't look as happy.  
If Tyler wasn't her father, how is he in her history?  
Why did Misty cry when Racheal was in her care?  
How did they already met?  
What happend?  
How could this be?  
How can Tyler be her father? They looked nothing alike and they surely didn't act the same.

"You've got alot of explaining to do, Misty." Tyler said as everyone stared at her waiting for answers.

"Just leave me alone? Why don't you find someone else to be your stupid slave?"

"Now, Misty, that's no way to speak to your father." Questions went through everyone's mind. How could a releationship like what they just seen take a wrong turn like that? They seemed that Misty had a great life when she was younger. Now everything was just confusing for them.

"You're no father of mine."

"I've explained this to you millions of times. Your mother ad I..."

"Don't even go there!!! You know just as well as I do you that you and my mother had no relationship what so ever. You raiped her and had me. Then you did the same to me you never even wanted me until my mother threathened to leave!!!!! And that's when you... you killed her. Show them. Show them everything you did to me when I was younger!!!!!" She yelled. Then eyes went from Misty to Tyler.

"As you wish my dear." He snapped his fingers again. As a result, the screen played something but it wasn't the scene that it was suppose to show. This was what it showed. Misty looked like she was about 14, 15 maybe. It was during the summer when May was forced against her will to see Drew. It was on the balcony where Misty stood alone watching the sunset.

"Opps. Oh well miswell let it play." Tyler said as everyone watched the screen. Misty knew what scene it was. Tears started to fall down Misty face as she watched this scene. She knew May would get mad and probably kill her once she saw this.

The first words Misty said on the screen was, "This is for you, May." May looked at her. Misty could fell it. Rainstorm tears just came down her face.

On the screen that's when Tyler appeared.

* * *

"Tyler, I'm sorry-" Then Tyler inturuped her. 

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"I shouldn't have hit you. You could do what you want to me."

"I know I can. I own you." (I'll explain that later.)

"I know," she looked down and cried. Then Tyler appeared in front of her and Misty said, " You had a right to do that to me."

Then Tyler kissed her. Then Misty pulled out the knife under the slips of her dress and wraps her hands around his neck and stabbed him in the back. Tyler's body dropped on the floor. Misty stood there and looked at him.

"I told you. You will not get what you want." she said quietly. She took the knife out his body and slipped it under a loose brick on the wall of the castle. Then she put a rolled up sheet of paper inside it right next to it. Then she walked back into room. Then went back iut unto the balcony and screamed. Right then and there May came by her side and then she screamed too.

* * *

May then responded saying, "You...You killed him... YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" she screamed, "How How could you!!!!" 

"Well my job is done." Tyler snapped his fingers and disappears along with the screeen tat was before them.

"How could you, Misty? You knew I loved him," she said calmy.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU..."

Misty was interputed from May's scream, "FROM WHAT?!"

"FROM WHO HE REALLY WAS!!!!!!!"Ash knew that was his cue to hold Misty tightly as she cried unto his chest. "I didn't want her to get hurt..." She looked up at Ash. "Like I was... Like my mother was." Then Misty ran as fast as she could into her room and she cried unto her bed.

"Misty." Then Ash ran after her. When he finally got upstairs he seen Misty was being chocked by guess who...Tyler.

"Tyler, Let me go." Misty pleaded. "Please."

"What are you doing to her," Ash questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing? She's gonna help me take over the kingdom whether she likes it or not." Misty finally broke away because he started to loosen his grip. When she finally pulled away Misty hurried to Ash. They hugged each other like their dear life depended on it. They never wanted to let go. Tyler let them have their moment.

Then he said, "I hate to break up this little couple, but I'll have to. I can't let you win now, can I?"

Ash and Misty held each other tighter and Misty's tears rolled down her checks and then Tyler snapped his finger. Smoked filld the room and went out the door. May and Drew ran into the room.

"What happend?" Drew asked as they all choked.

The smoke finally disappeared to see Misty and Tyler gone. "Misty," Ash screamed. Then he seen a note on the bed. Tyler and his notes; Ash hated them. He read te note and was mad. He crumbled the note and through it on the ground. He walked into a small room and hit his head against the door as he cried.

Back in the room, Drew picked up the note and read it aloud so May could hear.

"Misty's gone. She won't be coming back only dead if she won't help me. At least Racheal will have her mommy back...and killed right in front of her eyes...or worst Racheal killed in front of her eyes. What's worst? You tell me?"

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Stephanie and Racheal were still locked in the room, or at least thought they were. Niether had the courage to open the door. Both wer scaried of what might happen. All they wanted was to go home back to the palace and hug their mothers tightly. They wanted to know... if their mothers even care. They thought were forgotten.

In another room Misty had just arrived. She knew where she was. She fell to the ground and started to cry like never before in her life. She'd never thought she had to return to the place of horror and hell. It was the worst and the last place she wanted to be. But it was the first place she had never wanted to repeat.

Flashback...

Misty was about 12 or 13 the oldest. She was beautiful. Her hair was very long and it reached her midback. Her mother stood in front of her and was protecting her from Tyler. Misty needed it badly. Now Misty knew that Tyler just wanted to hurt her.

"Tyler, Leave her alone. She's just a child," her mother reminded him.

"In my book you're an adult when you're 13. She just turned 13 if I recall." All she could think about was how scared she was. She had never been so scared in her whole life.

"Do what you want with me and not her. Leave her alone. Take me instead."

Tyler just got furstrted and took out a gun and pointed it at her. "Move. You don't want this little girl to see you die right in front of her eyes."

"Don't worry, mom. I can handle this."

"Trust me no woman can." That's when she heard a bang.

He killed her. Misty cried and cried as she fell by her mother's side. She tried to shake her and pleaded her to wake up. It didn't work. Her time was over. Misty was now was more scared than she ever was. Tyler moved closer to her slowly. Misty stood up and back up into the wall.

End Flashback

* * *

Misty stood there and cried as she looked down. That's when she seen the body was gone. Then Tyler must have taken her body somewhere. 

"Hello Misty, Thinkin real hard." I bet you know who tat is.

"What do you want? Where are they?"

"The usual question. What ever happend to how are you, What's up, I've never heard that from you."

"I just wat them back. I don't care about you anymore. Y ou never cared about."

"You are so right. I never cared about you or your mother I knew you were the key to getting me where I wanted to be."

"What?"

"He approches her quickily as she backs away," I knew you would slip your way into the castle before you were born." When Misty hit the wall, he pulled out a sword and put it at her neck. Misty paniced when he put t at her neck. "Now I don't need you anymore. I could get rid of you right now and Rachel. Maybe even Stephanie if you don't coorperate. They won't like that."

"Okay, Okay."

"Okay what little girl."

"Okay I'll coorperate."

"Good." Tyler took the sword from her neck and threw it on the ground. He started to walk away. Misty picked up the sword and tried to hit him with it. She held it with both hands. She swung it hard. Tyler wasn't hit because he disapeared.

"where'd he go?"

Tyler choked her from behind making her dropped the sword. "You think you're smart don't you? I know you Misty. Now are you ready to be a good girl."

Misty was silent.

"Are you?" He choked her even harder.

"No never." Then she kicked him in the private and when Tyler let go of her she ran quickily out the room in search of them. "Stephanie!!!! Racheal!!!" She opened the door and seen them. She ran inside.

"Mommy!!!!!!" Racheal screamed.

"Misty," Stephanie said. They both ran to her. Misty knelt down to hug them. Stephanie and Racheal run into Misty's arms. They were so glad to see her.

"Misty, Where is my mommy?"

"She's back at the palace. Both your parent miss you dearly."

"Mommy can we go home?"

Tyler poofs ito the door."No not yet. Me and my mother have some business that needs to be taken care of." He grabbed her elbow and pushed back as he pushed her out the room. When they left the room he hit her into the wall to make her arm hurt even more. "Tyler, Stop Please. I just want Racheal and Stephanie."

"You will help me get the kingdom whether you like it or not."

"Just don't kill them. Please."

"Watch and See."

"No. NO. NO!!!!!!!!!" She cried and Tyler dropped her hard to the ground. All see could do was cry. Nothing could stop. The only thing that went through her mind was that the 5 year old kids in the room right in front of her would die.

* * *

How was it? Maybe a little dramatic. I'm not sure if I should change the rating to M. 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello again. It's pokegal.

Misty: Still here. Man this story is taking a long time.

Me: I should know I'm the one typing like a crazy person.

Ash: would you calm down. Both of you. I'll do it today.

Me: Fine then.

Misty: Hey I was gonna do it.

Ash Well I am.

Misty: No I am.

Ash: Then do it.

Misty: Fine. She doesn't own pokemon and here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Misty is now in the same place as she was before. She was too scared to move. She had never been that scared since the last time she seen him, he hadn't been so harsh. Evil only gets worse not better she realized. Soon she got the corage to stand. Slowly she walked to the door and peeked out. She looked outside to Tyler playing with the girls. Trying to get on their good side. Then she remember everything that was done to her. She trusted him and he broke that trust in one touch.

"Tyler, where's my mommy?"

"She thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her."

Misty just looked. She didn't bother to do anything or the kids would rebel or Tyler would get mad. What would she do? What could she so. If she did something then that might have been planned by Tyler. What to do What to do. Misty didn't know. She didn't want that type of heartbreak on Racheal and Stephanie. They were just too precious.

"It's all in my hands. What I do may cause death or life? Maybe I should consider... No what am I thinking? I can't do that. When I get home I'm going to tell Ash everything. I just can't do this alone. Not anymore. Not anymore." Right then the door opened to see Tyler right there. He walked in eithout closing the door.

"You thought you could defeat me. You can't. You know you can't."

"I know I can't. But with help maybe I can. With the help of my family and friends I can do anything."

"That's just a bunch of garbage." With a snap of Tyler's fingers Misty's hands both hit back to the wall. Punishment. This was my punishment. "You could get hurt again and just think your poor little daughter could die," he whispered in her ear.

"Mommy. What going on?"

"What are you gonna do now? What are you gonna tell them after you have worked so hard to get their trust? If you're gonna kill me do it now. So they can see what kind of person you really are."

"No I won't." he said softly. Then his voice loudend as he said, "Because then I'll do this."

Before Misty got the chance to even say anything she heard a gun shot. She wasn't dead but then she looked among the two girls to see one had fallen to the ground not long ago.

"No NO NO. WHY TYLER? WHY?" Misty cried aloud.

* * *

What could have happen? Who died you? Should Stephanie or Racheal die? I only know but you tell me who should die?

* * *

Back at the castle 

The dark captures the night as no one sleeps because of the devestation. Ash seems as if there is nothing left to hold unto. He's lost so much in just one day matter fact it was all in one night. Ash now is even more depressed than ever. He seemed to have nothing else. It was like Tyler took them all: Stephanie, Racheal, and Misty. Misty was the whole world to him. She was his love, his wife, and the person he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He needed her to surviue.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

He sat on his bed, well their bed, he looked at a picture of Misty. He truely did miss her.

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_**

"I miss you, Misty. I miss you."

Then he heard a knock. He quickily wiped his tears and then said, "Who is it?"

"Hey, Ash it's me, May. Come out and eat you've been in there for hours."

"No thanks. I'm not hungrary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm possitive. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

May walked with Drew away from Ash's room.

"Evertime he says that I worry about him even more.It's al my fault. this would have never happend if I would have never even fell for him when I was younger."

"Don't say that. It's nobody's fault, but Tyler's. He just tricked you. He just tricked you."

"Now Misty, Stephanie, and Racheal. They're gone. And Ash I don't think I've ever seen him this depressed. Sometimes I don't wanna be queen. It's just to devestating."

"Life is hard no matter who you are. It's okay to cry but don't ever wish to be something you're not."

"You're right, I guess."

They both walked sloely down stairs and May quickily sat. Ever since their disapperance the palace was quiet with thoughts of what just happend roaring in everyone's mine. How could this happen? What just happen? May couldn't believe it. She wanted to think it was a dream or worse a nightmare. First her daughter and neice and then Misty gone. How could this be. This should have never happend. May cried and cried just think about what happend. Luckily Drew was there to keep her calm. His arms surrounded May as she cried. She never wanted to let go or get out of Drew's grasp.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**_

"I miss them alot. Expecially Stephanie. It hurts to lose her. I can't lose her." May cried even harder.

"I wouldn't want to lose any of them."

"He... He... He..."

"He what?"

"He won."

* * *

Back at Tyler's castle, the gunshot was heard throughout the whole place. Misty was let out of her chains. She quicky ran to her side. She cried and cried. 

"No. Racheal. No. Racheal. Why?"

(a/n: I don't have to tell you who got shot.)

Stephanie was so shocked she didn't move. She just couldn't get the thought in her mind. Her best friend was killed, not to mention right in front of her eyes.

"Mommy. It hurts." Racheal cried aloud.

"Come on, Racheal. It'll be okay."

"Mommy. Make it stop."

"Racheal. No Racheal. Don't go."

Then Racheal eyes closed in pain. They didn't open from the second. "Racheal." misty said softly and cried once more. Misty knew she was gone. Her own daughter was just killed. Nothing compared to this type of hurt. It didn't matter how much he raped her, or hurt her because the girl she had given birth had died.

"Racheal." Stephanie fell to the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears of great sorrow. "Racheal. Please back. You're my best friend!!!!"

Misty hugged Stephanie who was so young. Stephanie cried really hard like a roaring waterfall. "Why Tyler?"

Then Tyler just walked out and almost cried. (a/n: Huh? Tyler crying? Isn't he the bad guy?) He then he crossed his hand and snapped.

-Misty is inside. She held Stehanie like she was the world. She couldn't let them both die. "Misty. I'm scared."

"It's okay. We'll be fine." Them the room's color changed. It was covered with a blue light.

"Misty, What's happening?"

"I don't know."

Misty looked to see Racheal. Her body was gone. "He took her."

Misty whispered to herself as the room started to shake. She picked up Stephanie. Misty closed her eyes and Stephanie did, too. When the room stopped shaking, both their eyes opened to gold walls that surrunded them with a carpet on the ground. Misty walked out as Stephanie held unto her with fright in her eyes. When she walked into May crying unto Drew's shoulder both of their fright turned into hope and smile crossed their faces.

"Mommy!!!!!" When May hear that she looked up and so did Drew. They both smiled. Misty let Stephanie down and Stephanie ran to May. May huged her with the most joy in the world. Drew smiled at her as Stephanie's tears covered her face as she then hugged Drew. May stood up and walked to Misty.

"Misty, Thank You. I'm so sorry for what happend before."

"It's okay."

"Are we still friends?"

"Yeah. best friends." Misty and May hugged each other. "What happend to Racheal?"

Misty looked at Stephanie and how scared she was. "He killed her. Stephanie's really hurt. He killed her right in front of her eyes and mine too."

"Misty I'm-"

"It's okay you didn't do anything. It's all Tyler's fault. I have to talk to Ash where ever he is. Right now has to be the best time to talk to him. I have to tell him everything. It's gonna be long and hard, but I have to."

"Okay. He's upstairs. He hasn't moved since you were gone."

"Thanks. Bye."

Misty walked upstairs t the door of their room. She was glad to be there. She knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Ash. Open the door. It's my room too."

"Misty?!" He quickly got up and opened the door to see Misty's smile. It was her. He hugged her so tightyand then looked deeply into her eyes as he smiled at her.

"Ash, we need to talk. If not now never."

Then they walked into the room. Misty told Ash everything. Ash was almost heartbroken that this could happen to someone that her.

* * *

Me: How'd you like the chapter? It told me long enough to do it. 

May: It's sure did.

Drew: Goodbye.

Me: Don't forget to rate.

May: They know!!! Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello again. It's pokegal.

Drew: We'e still here.

Me: Yep. Great story, right?

Drew: I'd say long!!!!

May: Drew know's he liked it. He was crying at the end.

Me: You were?

Drew: No I wasn't.

May: Oh Yes you were.

Drew: Was not!

May: Was, too.

Drew: Was not

May: Was too.

Drew: Was not.

May: Was not.

Drew: Was too.

May: So you were.

Misty: Just shut up and say the stupid line.

Ash: I'd say she's hit her boiling point.

Misty: What was that?

Me: Why do I even bother? Look I don't own pokemon and never will hopefully or I'd do alot of evil things.

May: I'd hate to ask what?

Misty: Like Tyler evil?

Drew: There's no way she could be that evil.

Ash: No way.

Me: Maybe Maybe not. Well back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

12 years later...

Little by little everything starts changing for the better. They haven't heard anything from Tyler. Racheal was never forgotten, that stayed in everyones minds as the joy of life passed them by. The good thing about it was that Ash and Misty didn't see the down side. They decided a few weeks later to start over. So then 9 mounths later they brought to birth a girl. They decided to name her Danielle after Misty's mother who tried to protect her from Tyler. At this point Danielle is now 10 years old and Stephanie is turning 17 soon. They are both walking out of the classroom where they both had private teachings.

"I'm hungray." Danielle says.

"You're always hungrary."

"I know. I take after my dad." she said making Stephanie laugh. "You're just like ... Nevermind."

"Like who Stephanie? Tell me please."

"Well, she was my best friend when I was little. I'll never forget her."

"Wow. Cool." They both walked into the living rom. They seen girl about the same age as Stephanie.

She said, "Hello, your highness." then bowed. 'Must be for my parents.' Stephanie thought.

"May I help you with something?"

"Do you know Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum?"

"You mean my mom and dad?"

"Yes. You must be Danielle."

"Yes. That's me. I'll go get them." She ran up the stairs and called, "Mommy, Daddy!!!"

"She's so cute." the girl said. Stephanie just starred at her. The girl smiled.

"Have I ever met you before? It seems I've met you before. Somewhere. Somehow."

"No I don't think so."

Then they both looked up to see Misty and Ash coming downsairs.

"Yes May I help you?"

"I wanted to return this to you." It was a small bracelet. Could it be. Misty had gave that bracelet to Racheal sometime ago when she was 3. She had never taken it off. Misty then started to cry. She thought she was over Racheal's death but she wasn't. Misty still remembered Racheal having that bracelet on before she was killed.

"I don't understand. It can't be. Is it?"

"It is." she replied. "It's me mom." Misty hugged Racheal and cried. She didn't know what had happend but it did.

Racheal went up to Ash and he lefted her in the air and spun her like he used to do when she was little. "How's my little girl?"

"It's really you." Stephanie said.

"Yep. Really." Racheal responded.

"There must be a reason."

"There is."

"Why? What happend?"

"Long story short... Tyler's back."

* * *

That was werid wasn't it. I guess you'll have to review. See ya. Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the chapter, Hope you like it. Everyone feel asleep on me. So I'm alone right now. Bluejay511, that's me, doesn't own pokemon. But in my dreams I do.

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you mean he's back?" Misty said

"He can't be back!!" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah he disappeared like 10 years ago. Didn't he?" Ash said.

"Who's Tyler," asked Danielle sweetly.

Everyone froze they'd almost forgot Danielle didn't know anything about Tyler.

"Come on Danielle. How bout Stephanie and I tell you ... how we got lost in the palace." Danielle was pushed by Racheal almost up the stairs. She turned around to her mother (Misty of course.)

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No." Stephanie said. Danielle turned to Stephanie.

"Yes. You are. "Danielle said

"How 'bout you listen to our story then we'll tell you."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Where I come from it's called 'getting to know you're sister by making a promise'." Racheal grabbed Danielle's hand.

"Well I guess you can call it that." she said as she was being pulled up the staircase.

"I think they've gone nuts?"

"You could say that again," Stephanie said. "I think a certain part of the training process was wrong r something."

Both Misty and Ash looked at Stephanie. With that she was poofed away."

"Stephanie," Misty screamed. Then they heard a stomp.

"I'm okay," She said. She was poofed by Racheal and hit the floor. "Ouch." Misty giggled.

"Make her go flying!!!" Danielle said. Racheal lifted her hands and she was flying.

"Racheal put me down."

"What if I did this?" Her hand circled and Stephanie was doing cartwheels in the air.

"Racheal please put me down."

"Tell us what you're scared of."

"Put me down Racheal."

"Tell us." Racheal lifted her hands higher.

"Okay. I'm scared of heights. There happy..."

"Yep." Danielle responded.

"You did this?" Stephanie said when she got down.

"Yep."

"You little..." Stephanie chased Danielle as Racheal giggled.

Danielle raised her arm and said, "I wanna fly." Then she was lifted off the ground.

"WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey that's not fair."

"You wanna go up too." Racheal suggested.

"NO!!!!!" Stephanie screamed.

"Okay. Just a suggestion." Then she giggled.

* * *

About a few hours later...

"You weren't lying. You did get lost in the palace!!!! How cool!!! What did it look like in the dungeon?"

"Scary."

"Dark." Stephanie and Racheal responded back and forward.

"With lots of rats."

"Lots of Spiders"

"Cool!!!" Danielle screamed.

"So not cool." Racheal said.

"Yes it is. You had a chance to go anywhere you wanted to."

"That was their mistake."

"Why," she asked.

"Because that's how I got... I mean... Never mind."

"You're doing it again." she said in an annoying way.

"Doing what?" Racheal responds.

"Keeping secrets."

"So!!" Stephanie responded.

"I'm telling mommy!!!!" she screamed and ran out.

"Quick lock her out!!!" Stephanie loudly whispered. Racheal locked the door. When Danielle wanted to go back in she couldn't come back in.

"HEY!!!! Let me in!!!!!"

"Nope."

"PLEASEEE!!!!"

"No." That's when Misty and Ash were passing through the hall.

"Danielle what are you still doing up?"

"You should have been in bed an hour ago." Misty finished.

"But mommy they locked me out."

"Maybe now it's time for bed."

"But mommy-"

"No buts. Time to go to bed."

Both Racheal and Danielle were listening from inside the room.

"Aah. Please 5 more minutes."

"Nope bed time."

"Okay." Both Racheal and Danielle laughed. They haven't had that much fun in a long time.

"That was so fun."

"I know right?"

Someone then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Ash said.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." Stephanie whispered as she opened the door.

"Yes, daddy." Racheal said sweetly.

"Try being nice."

"Okay." They both said together.

"We were just playing."

"Well start playing a little nicer"

"Okay, daddy." she said sweetly.

"Good night."

"Good night." Both girls said together. Then when Ash closed the door they both giggled.

"Boy that was fun."

"I haven't had this much fun since like 10 years ago."

"Yeah." Then suddenly it seemed like Stephanie had forgot something like maybe a promise. "Oh my God. I forgot!!" she screamed.

"What?"

"I have to ...uh... go for a walk. That's it."

"Why? Have it ever hit you that it's raining outside."

"Yeah I know."

"And you're still going?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have a scared bone in your body, do you?"

"Nope. I have to go." She quickly rushed out the door.

"That was odd... Something's up," she said to herself.

* * *

Stephanie was walking out the door wearing her red shawl. The storms winds blew so fast that her shawl was frequently going up and the storm's rain poured hard as she walked. She continued walking while holding her basket trying to keep her shawl down.

"Boy it sure is windy." Soon she was by the lake and was put in the boat. She got into the boat and was about to untie it when she heard her name.

"What?"

"Stephanie, have you lost your mind?"

"No. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me!"

"Don't worry about you." she said calmly. "Don't worry about you!!!" she then screams. "How am I not supposed to worry!!! It is a storm outside and you decide to go sailing!!! HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSE TO WORRY!!!!!!!!!" she screamed even louder.

But Stephanie pretended not to hear and continued rowing the boat. Now she was already half way in the middle of the lake. Stephanie then appeared in the boat.

"Are you crazy or something?" Racheal continued.

She pretended not to hear her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Silence.

"Do you need medications or something?"

Silence.

"Tell me why. I'm your best friend. You can tell me." she said calmly.

This made her pause. She didn't know what to say.

"I made a promise I have to keep."

"What promise? To who?" (A/n: And no she's not seeing another guy. If that's what's going through your mind?)

"It's not important for you to know." She got in the boat and rowed off.

Racheal thought that if she didn't follow her knowing that she'd get herself into trouble. But if she helped she wouldn't be in as much trouble.

"Hey wait!!" Racheal screamed. Stephanie didn't stop rowing but then Racheal appeared in the boat.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Stephanie kept rowing when she answered. "I thought I did."

"No you didn't." Soon a huge wave shook then boat making them fly at least 2 feet in the air. Both of the teens screamed. That's when Racheal panicked. Stephanie then pulled over as they both got out and Racheal pulled over the boat.

"So you're answer?"

They both walked into the cage and heard a weird noise.

"What was that?" Stephanie walked in like she wasn't scared with the basket inside. Racheal followed her shyly like they would when they were little.

Then in the distance a small animal ran to her as Stephanie knelt and picked her up.

"Aah she's so adorable."

"I know right. I didn't think my mom would let me keep her." She put the basket fulled with food down and the puppy ate.

"May? She will."

"She scared of dogs and my dad won't let me if my mom doesn't agree."

"But she's a toy poodle. She won't get any bigger than that! Why don't you ask her?"

"She's gonna say no. So I secretly took care of her."

"She is the cutest little thing. What's her name?"

"Ray."

"That's a cute name. Yes it is." She said as she picked her up and quick kissed the dog's nose.

"Let's make a deal. I'll ask her if you help me."

"Sure." They walked back in the boat and Racheal still had the pup in her arms as she rowed.

But the waves got stronger and stronger and soon she lost the paddle.

"Stephanie what happened?"

"The waves are too strong."

"That means we're stuck."

"Yeah... mainly."

"HELP!!!" They both yelped as the waves knocked both them over in the water. They were separated in two separate paths.

"Stephanie"

"Racheal" Both screamed. "Take care of Ray."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just take care of her." Pretty soon Racheal had reached the shore but Stephanie was somewhere floating lifeless toward the other end of the lake that seemed endless from that point.

* * *

Can't wait to read the reviews. It took me long enough to write. Seeya. Wouldn't wanna be ya. See ya. 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey here's whatever chapter this is. 

Drew: It's chapter 9, idiot.

May: We know.

Drew: She didn't.

May: Yes we do.

Me: Here's the chapter.

* * *

**Note: IF you haven't already known I cut it in half. It was getting long. SO I made it into a sequal.**

Chapter 9

The next morning...

A boy sits at the lake fishing with his rod. He had no care in the world. His name was Timonthy. He looked across the lake. Just water. But, I mean, what else was he suppose to see a girl floating in the water from a storm. I mean this isn't the Titanic. Much to his surprise he did see a girl. At least that what he thought. He looked across the water. His instenct told him to save her. But his faather taught him to do only evil. He knew his father would be angry at the choice her decided to make. He jumped took off his jacket and shirt and he jumped in.

To him he did see a girl. More like teenager. Someone his own age. It was easy to save her because she was so light.When he finally swam to the shore he breathed hardly as he laid her gently on the ground. Her looked at her as she laid there breathlessly. That when he took a good look at her.

"She's beautiful." he whispered as he gently placed his hands on her soft skin. He was always taught to take what was his. His father, Tyler, aways taught him that. He tried to do like his father told him but... he ... just couldn't. So he just kissed her. He really liked it. But then she choked up lots of water.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" she screamed as he leapt off her and knelt upward looking down upon her who was still laying down.

"It's called the Kiss of Life. Ever heard of it?" he said.

"You... you saved me." she said as she sat up. Her voice was angel like to him.

"Yeah." he softly responded.

"Thank you." she said sweetly as she looked at him and smiled. He helped her up and they stood there for a second. You could tell they felt a special connection because both blushed.

"So do I get a name for saving your life?"

"Oh... yeah... right...My name is Staphanie LaRue."

"Wait you can't be a LaRue. That means you're the... the..."

"Yes I'm the princess."

"Well I'm Timonthy."

"Hi Timonthy." Stephanie repsonded.

"Timonthy who's that?" his father, Tyler, called inside from the huse nearby.

"Ooh sorry excuse me." he said to her as he yelled to the person that called. "It's a friend of mine."

"Would you like to meet my father?"

"Sure...Okay." she said plainly.

They walked inside the house to see a man. Stephanie looked at him trying to figure out where she'd seen him before. She thought long and hard but didn't remember anything.

"Stephanie this is my dad, Ty-"

"Mr. Waterflower." his father interupted. Now Stephanie knew that name.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Waterflower."

She just couldn't remember where it was from.

"You, too Stephanie." he said, "Would you excuse me?"

The man left the room. 'That was really werid.' Stephanie thought.

"Well, I guess I better get going... You know to the palace."

"Yeah...right." He was really hoping she'd stay. He needed a plan and fast. "Uhh..." he said as she was about to walk out the door. "Do you want me to esort you back? You probably don't know where you are. I can be a big help."

She smiled and said, "Okay."

* * *

This marks the spot for new love to be found. But now let's go to the palace and see what there response is to this. 

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"She was riding in a boat in the storm. Now she drowned and she could be anywhere." Racheal explained.

"No!!! What was she doing out there. She could be dead killed anything can happen and wth Tyler back -"

"May calm down. We'll find her. She's gonna be okay." Drew tried to calm her down which didn't seem to work.

"What happens is not in our hands anymore." Drew calmly explained.

"I know I just miss her."

* * *

Now Stephanie and Timonthy are in the woods walking. They've already walked up cliffs and up and down hills. Stephanie didn't know where to go but thank God Timonthy knows. She soon became hungray and cold because the sun was about to set on this long day and she was still in her same wet dress. 

"I guess we'll stop here for the night."

"Okay," she mummered.

"Are you okay?" Timonthy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Tell the truth."

"Okay. I'm really cold and I'm hungrary. And I'm tired."

"I guess I should have gave you a dress to wear. But here." He opened his bookbag and pulled out a blanket and wrapped Stephanie in it. That felt much better than pure cold.

"Thank you." Then he started to make a fire. He started collecting sticks and that kind of stuff to make on. Stephanie knelt by him and asked " Can I help?"

"Sure."

**About an hour later...**

By that time, Dinner was done and they had finished the dishes and everything. Now they were just sitting together as Stephanie was wrapped in the blanket.

"So have you lived here long?"

"Yeah. Almost all my life."

"Pretty cool."

"For a princess you seem to take nature very well." Stephanie giggled.

"I love being outside. I'm not that type of princess. I'm not scared of anything."

"You aren't?" he questioned.

"Except death."

"Why are you scared of dying?"

"Well when I was little my best friend was killed." She then started to tear up. He listened so calmly and caring. (a/n: so unlike his father!!!) He felt the only thing to do was hug her tightly as she cried. "And it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh if only you knew the story."

"I already know."

Silence passed when Timonthy split from the hug. Then Stephanie said, "You know, Timonthy, you're easy to talk to." he just smiled and she smiled back. "Well, goodnight, Timmy." she said.

She lay down and fell asleep while Timonthy sat up rhinking. 'She called me Timmy.' To tell the truth he kinda liked it.

* * *

So How'd you like that? It's love with a twist. Stephanie in love with Tyler's son, if you haven't already guess. 


	10. Chapter 10

May: Are we finally on? 

Drew: Yep!!!

May: Why do we have to apologize for your mistake?

Me: Because it sounds better if you do it. Then they won't kill me.

Drew: Maybe we should let that happen...

May: Yeah we should...

Me: Hey I'm not paying you to do this?

Drew: You're not paying us!!!

Me: Yeah. But it's my imagination.

May: Whatever. She's sorry and whatever.

Drew: she doesn't own us or anyone in pokemon. but she wishes they'd make us a couple. Please oppose.

Me: We all know you like May vise versa.Right guys?

May: NO they don't!!!

Me: Sure. Here's the story!!

* * *

Tonight was different from any other days. It's like Christmas from any other day. But I couldn't figure out why. Was it nature's way of telling me something. Was it that I needed to get away? Was it that I felt independent? I didn't know I just know I'm in a forest with a total stranger. For some reason I was trusting him not knowing he can be a killer or another Tyler. Hopefully not. 

"So... "

"So..." he responded.

"Thanks for saving me."

"I told you it was no problem."

"No really. I could have died. I'm surprised you weren't like trying to kill me."

"Why would I do that?"

''I don't know maybe bad influence."

He laughed. "I'd never kill anyone." he responded.

"Good." I felt relieved he just laughed.

"What made you think that?"

"A bad past. Not mine my mother's."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah,Timmy. You don't knw the half of it." I said as he started to unpack for the night.

"You called me Timmy."

"Oh sorry."

"That's OK. I kinda like it."

I blushed at his kind reply. Then there was a thick silence.

"So how's you're life in the palace?" he asked killing the dark silence.

"My mom and dad are cool, well sort of. They're really protective after what happened a long time ago."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"No it's OK," I said. "Well a long time ago my best friend was killed by some crazed maniac who wanted the kingdom. It was my fault." I was spilling out for him. But I couldn't help it. When you have someone there who you feel is listening it just makes you spill out your whole life story.

"I bet it wasn't."

"Well it was. If I wouldn't have urged her to come and follow the guy, she wouldn't have been dead."

I guess he seen me cry. He took me in his arms. I cried I didn't want to move but I needed to just cry. "Well, people die."

"Why? I should have been dead."

"Don't think that. I bet she wouldn't want you say that."

"I know. It was all Tyler's fault. If he wouldn't have shot the gun nothing would have happened?"

His eyes went wide. I didn't mind. He was probably just as surprised as I was at the moment.

_That night..._

_"No. Rachael. No. Rachael. Why?"_

_Stephanie was so shocked she didn't move. She just couldn't get the thought in her mind. Her best friend was killed, not to mention right in front of her eyes._

_"Mommy. It hurts." Rachael cried aloud._

_"Come on, Rachael. It'll be OK."_

_"Mommy. Make it stop."_

_"Rachael. No Rachael. Don't go."_

_Then Rachael eyes closed in pain. They didn't open from the second. "Rachael." misty said softly and cried once more. Misty knew she was gone. Her own daughter was just killed. Nothing compared to this type of hurt. It didn't matter how much he raped her, or hurt her because the girl she had given birth had died._

_"Rachael." Stephanie fell to the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears of great sorrow. "Rachael. Please back. You're my best friend!!!!"_

I woke up from the nightmare scared and sweetly. I was really scared. He was coming for me. I knew it. He was maybe he might be behind me. I'll try to sleep again but I don't know what's the point. I might just wake up again worse.

* * *

She fell asleep in my arms. She looked beautiful. I couldn't think of abandoning her. I wanted to treat her special but I didn't know what to do. She spilled out her life story. While I just looked at her, listening to what she said. As I look down at her, scared and sad. She kept moving like she didn't feel safe. I hugged her tightly and tried to take the fear away. She cried even more, but it didn't help very much. 

"Son..." I heard a voice say.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that this is your chance."

"My chance?"

"To take place as King."

"But I don't want to be king."

He laughed. "Of course you do. Who doesn't?"

"Me. Don't ruin this for me!!!" I quietly exclaimed.

"What? You don't like her, do you?"

"Look. I have to take her back. The last thing I want is her not to trust me."

"You like her."

"So what if I do? Just leave her and her family alone. What you did to them is unforgivable?"

"What if they find out you're my son?"

"I'll know when they ask." I starts to walk back to Stephanie.

"Now you've become an enemy. Don't even dare come back!!!"

"I won't." Right then and there he disappeared and I walked back to Stephanie. I looked at her beautiful face and seen tears stream down her soft cheeks. He must have really hurt her.

* * *

The next day... 

After we both woke up and started walking. Soon we stopped.

"So..." she said.

"Are we going to start this again?"

"What?"

"If you wanna say something, then just say it."

"I was gonna ask you... about yourself. I was wondering since I told you my secret you could tell me about you."

"What do you want to know."

"Anything."

"I'm adopted. The person you met was the person who took me in. He really evil, but he took me in as his son. Now we're enemies."

"Who was he?"

"If I tell you will you get mad."

"No. Why would I? Unless it's Tyler but he wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well... his name is..."

* * *

**Me: So how was it!!!**

**Misty: It took long enough!!!**

**Me: I'm sorry!!!**

**Misty: Ash how long did it take.**

**Ash: Let's see. She last updated was a few weeks ago. I think.**

**Misty: No Author's notes don't count.**

**Ash: Ooh. That makes a big difference.**

**Me: OK I get it.**

**Ash: Since November.**

**Misty: NO it was October. .**

**Me: I get it. Please review. **

**Ash: No wasn't it the beginning of November.**

**Misty: Yeah around there.**

**Me: I get it, already. Merry Christmas!!!**

**Ash: Yeah wasn't it before Halloween.**

**Misty: Yeah it was. **

**Me: OK I'll update more often then.**

**Misty/Ash: OK. Merry Christmas!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yeah I'm updating again .**

**Misty: What are you going to do? Upload the rest of the vacation!!!**

**Me: Yep!!! I'll try.**

**May: Don't you have anything better to do.**

**Me: What's better to so than make fun of you guys? Well here's the story!!!**

* * *

"I'm adopted. The person you met was the person who took me in. He really evil, but he took me in as his son. Now we're enemies." 

"Who was he?"

"If I tell you will you get mad."

"No. Why would I? Unless it's Tyler but he wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well... his name is...you don't need to know."

"What did he do?"

"He's not important anymore. He was never important."

"Well, OK." I finally gave in.

"But I promise... I'll tell you one day."

"OK."

After we ate, she stayed quiet. As we walked, she stayed quiet. It was unlikely. She usually would hum a song, sing a song, skip, or complained. But she didn't. She just walked. I guess she was really thinking.

"You really wanna know?"

"No it's OK."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll listen if you want me too. I'm just trying to say... it's not good... to... keep your feelings inside."

"You wanna know that bad?" I asked.

"Yes." she said with a voice barely over a whisper.

"His name... was..." That second someone in the distance called.

"There she is!!! I found the princess."

We both looked at him like he was crazy. Then we realized by all the guards coming that he was a solider. The first thing they all did was attack me. I mean what did I do? They all pointed the gun at me?

"Wait. Stop!!!" she said.

"You are coming with me?" The lieutenant said.

"What if I refuse?"

"Is anyone listening to me?" she said.

He point the gun hard unto my chest."Would you rather be dead?"

"NO sir."

"Good answer!!!" the lieutenant replied as he chained him.

"Lieutenant I command you to stop immediately. Let him go!!"

"King's orders." he replied bowing. She still unchained him and helped him up.

"He saved me lieutenant and I'm sure my father will understand that." she raised her voice.

"A princess shouldn't be raising her voice."

"A lieutenant shouldn't be talking to the princess in that tone. I can and will throw you in the dungeon."

He just laughed. "Who would my father trust? Me or you?"

"Yes, princess."

"I thought so." She turned to me. "You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

I stuck out my tongue out at him. He laughed then acted like he would attack me. I backed away while Stephanie just laughed.

"You're horse, your highness." another solider said.

"Thank you." she got on the horse and tried to make it move but the horse wouldn't move.

"Do you want me to help?" Timmy asked.

"Can you do it for me? I'm too tired." she complained.

"You're pampered, aren't you?"

"I said Please!!!"

"Fine." I got behind her and a walked the horse the reset of the way.

* * *

"I thought she took riding classes?" 

"She did." the lieutenant responded to the soldier.

"Then why?"

"She's trying to flirt."

"Ooh"

* * *

They rode the horse into the stables. Throughout the whole forty-five minute ride, Stephanie was complaining about the lieutenant. Then she started complaining about the service. 

"Why don't you tell your father. Isn't he the King?" he jumped off the horse and helped her off.

"He just thinks I'm crazy."

"I can see why!" he whispered.

"What did you say?!" she practically screamed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good." she screamed and pouted. "And I will talk to my dad."

With that, Stephanie went upstairs and screamed, "Daddy!!!!!!"

Timothy puts the horse away and the lieutenant came behind him a locked him in chains.

"Hey!!!"

"Sorry son. Anybody within ten feet off the princess is going to be hurt."

"I saved her!!!"

"That's what they all say."

* * *

Misty, Drew, Ash and Misty were talking about Stephanie's disappearance and how it may be connected to how Tyler may be coming back. 

"She's back." May said.

"Daddy. You need to replace that lieutenant. He doesn't listen." she then continued to complain.

"Well, Hi to you too."

"Hi Stephanie." everyone said.

"Hi... Now about that lieutenant."

"Sir," the lieutenant said, "This boy was found with the princess and I think he's a bit suspicious to me, sir."

"I didn't do anything to her." he mumbled underneath his breath.

"Let him go." Stephanie commanded, "I told you he did not do anything to be. I command you to let him go this instant."

"Wait one second," Drew commanded."What's your name?"

"Timothy Randolph Waterflower."

Misty was surprised. "Excuse me, what did you say your last name was?"

"Waterflower, miss." he said. It left Misty in deep thought.

"So why were you with my daughter?"

"After I found her in the lake, I offered to take her back here."

"Why?"

"Because it would be pointless to let her try to find the palace all on her own because then she'd get even more lost."

"Don't you think you should cut him some slack." Ash said.

"He did save our only daughter."

"Something's fishy about him. I know it."

"Come on, daddy, what's the worst that can happen?" Stephanie said her father.

"Alot!!!"

"Come on, daddy, please can he stay."

"No, Stephanie."

"Drew, stop acting like that." May responded. "He saved our daughter's life the least you could do is let him stay."

He thought and thought. "Alright he can stay. But if you hurt my daughter. I swear. I will kill you."

"Yes, sir. I mean no sir. I wouldn't hurt your daughter."

"Good."

* * *

"Come on, I want you to meet my cousin." 

"OK!!!" Stephanie dragged him upstairs.

"Excuse me." Misty said as she walked upstairs and followed them.

She peeked into the room to speak to see Stephanie introducing him.

"Do you like Stephanie?" Danielle asked.

"Uh...no"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I can tell. My mommy told me when a guy likes a girl he'll deny it."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

Stephanie then covers her mouth.

"Ha ha she's funny. Isn't she? This is my friend Rachael."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You like Stephanie don't you?"

"Rachael!!!"

"OK sorry."

"You wanna play with us." Danielle asked.

"Sure. What are we playing?"

"Monopoly ."

_'Maybe I could trust him.'_ she thought. She didn't know. After being deceived so many times she barely knew who to believe.

* * *

Me: Sorry!!!! 

Misty: You know the punishment for not keeping a promise.

May: Yeah do it. Do it!!!

Me: Don't do it!!!!

Misty: Oh I will.

_BANG!!!!_

Me: _Ouch... Good night mommy..._

May: That's what you get.

Misty: She'll probably say Please Review.

Me:_ Good night daddy!!!_

May/Misty: Happy New Year!!!!

Misty: Which means more chapters faster...

May: Hopefully!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I'm back!!!!!!!

Drew: Do I really care?

Me: Yes you do!!!

Ash: But I don't

Me: Just because you don't doesn't me others shouldn't!!!! Am I right?!!

Drew/Ash: Wrong.

Me: If you don't already know I don't own pokemon. I never will. It's a one in a google of a chance.

Ash: I'm so glad too.

Drew: Because this would be a new movie and not on fanfiction.

Me: There. Enjoy the story.

Ash: Cause it might never happen again.

ME: Shut up!!!! I will... try to update.

Drew: Yeah TRY!!!!!!!

Me: Just enjoy the story.

* * *

"Come on Danielle. It's time for bed." 

"Come on mom." she said, "Stephanie's about to lose. Can't I finish the game."

Misty walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter as she watched the game."Ok, Just a half an hour more. Not a second more."

"Yes, mommy."

"It's your turn Timmy." Danielle said.

"Hey that's my nickname for Timmy. Get your own." She passed him the dice and he rolled it.

"Or I can call him Stephanie's boyfriend." The dice landed on a six. One... Two... Three...

"You know what you can call him Timmy." Four... Five ... Six...

"You know what Stephanie," Racheal said, "I kinda like the ring of that."

"Racheal!!!!!"Misty just laughed thinking was I this funny when I was their age. Meanwhile, when Timonthy's piece stopped it had landed on the most expensive piece, Broadway. Which was currently owned by Danielle who was busy tormenting Stephanie. He just had to laugh.

"Ok," Timmy said, "It's Racheal's turn." She rolled the dice and moved.

"Hey, Timmy owns me money!!!!!!!!"

"NO, I don't!!!! The dice was rolled and you weren't paying attention."

"Hey that's not fair!!!!"

"Yes it is."

"Mommy tell him it's not fair." she pouted poking out her lips.

"Come on Danielle. Time for bed."

"BUT Mommy-"

"NO buts-"

"Yes Mommy." Danielle walked out of Stephanie's room pouting.

"Don't stay up to late." Misty warned. "Stephanie you can show Timmy to his room."

"Yes, Misty." she said.

"Stephanie your parents are downstairs."

"Oh that reminds me," Racheal said when Misty left the room. "I have something to attend to."

Racheal walked out the room leaving Timmy and Stephanie in the room.

"Well, I guesss I'd better show you to your room."

"Ok"

She walked down the hallway with him. They walked side by side like they did in the forest not saying a word.Both had a light blush crossing their face.

"So here's your room. There are some of my dad's old clothes in there if you need them."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Just think of this as thanks for saving my life."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Sure. That's what they all say." Her smile was sneaky and sly.

"Well... Goodnight"

"Night." He closed the door and she sighed happily.

"Uhh Stephanie..." Racheal said right beside her. She was very startled. It's hard to be calm with someone sneaking up on you every now and then.

"Yeah. You scared me, Racheal."

"We have a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Remember... uh...Ray."

"Oh yeah. What happen to him?"

"The ... uhhh... maid seen him and was going to tell her supervisor who will telll their supervisor who will tell the butler who willl tell-"

"Can you shorten this?" Stephanie said not wanting to listen to the extended respnse she knew this was going to lead to.

"You're going to have to tell your parents before you someone else does."

"Okay OKay I'lll tell them tonight."

"Right NOW!!!"

"Fine. Fine."

* * *

Drew and May were sitting in the 'relaxing room' as they liked to call it. His arms were around May as she leaned into his chest. It's where everyone just chilled and talked. There was always someone to talk to. 

"Well Stephanie's back."

"Yeah," Drew said, "With some boy, who could be related to Tyler."

"Have I ever told you, you were a worrry wart."

"Yeah I believe I've heard that before."

"How bout this? I'll get something that'll relax you."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Now don't move." she warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he responded as she smiled and left the room. That's when Stephanie was downstairs being pushed by Racheal. He turned around to see Racheal and Stephanie with weird smiles on their faces and Stephanie holding something behind her back. "Hi."

"Hey." they both said.

"I was going upstairs... well bye." Racheal walked upstairs leaving Stephanie and Drew alone but Racheal was hiding by the spiral staircase in the center of the palace.

"Uh... daddy..."

"Yes, Stephanie."

"Well, I have this friend."

"What does she look like?"

"Well... she has brown hair and brown eyes..."

"Yeah four legs and a tail that wages all the time." Racheal whispered who was by the staircase.

"Did you hear something?" Drew turned around and Stephanie turned his shoulders and sat him down next to her.

"Did you ask your mother?"

"Well I wanted you to convince her?She doesn't like this per- I mean she doesn't like her."

"Nonescene. Your mother loves everyone."

"Well not this pers- i mean girl."

"What are you talking about? She loves everything except... Wait you want a dog?"

"I have one."

"Stephanie..."

"Come on daddy. Look at her." Stephanie shows the toy poodle to her dad.

"You know your mother-"

"Can't you convince her?"

"Stephanie-"

"She listens to you... and toy poodles don't get that big." Drew take good look at the puppy and its cute little face, its cute little eyes and wet little nose...no Drew couldn't let this get to him. Yet it already did.

"What's her name?"

"Ray."

"Ray," he repeated, "What us it short for? Raquan? Rayven? What?"

"I named it after Racheal, my bestest best friend. I found her a few months ago."

"Found who a few months ago?" Stephanie quickily put the puppy behind her and smile at May who just walked in with two drinks of wine in her hands.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Stephanie." she said, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Umm... yeah... Good night... Don't forget daddy." She went upstairs as she hoped her mother and feather talked

"What was that about?"

"Stephanie wants a dog."

"No.No.No and No."

"But May."

"Drew, you know I've had a bad experience with dogs."

"Yeah but it's not a bull dog. It's only a toy poodle."

"If it's a toy then I don't care."

"No. It's a real dog."

"Well," May said "A dog is a dog."

"It doesn't get but so big. Plus it may teach her to learn to take care of something other than herself."

What he said made May think. "I hate it when you're right."

May looked at him with a shy smile."So is that a yes."

"If the dog doesn't bite or hurt anyone and if Stephanie takes care of him-"

"her." Drew interupted. "So let's go meet Ray."

"Umm. I'm not going up there." May said.

"Come on May. She's the cutest."

"I bet she is but i'm not going."

"Come on. I'll protect you from the gigantic little puppy dog." May smiled at his sarcast remark.

"Okay." Drew held her hand and May gripped it tighter as they walked together side by side. When they stepped in front of her door Drew knocked and May hide behind May back.

The door opened and Stephanie seen her parents. Stephanie was holding Ray in her arms. "I can keep her!!!!"

"As long as you take care of her." Drew said.

"Yes thank you!!!!! I'll take really good care of Ray."

"Good." May was still behind Drew and she squeashed his hand just a tad bit tighter. "Do oyu wanna seee her, May." May just shook her head. "Come on. She won't hurt you." May still shook her head. Just then Misty walked in.

"Hiya May. What happend? Aww... Who's puppy?" She immiedately went to the puppy and picked her up out of Stephanie's hands.

"Mine now." Stephanie said.

"She's so cute. May let you keep her."Misty played with the puppy in her arms. Ray was very playful and loving.

"Yep," Drew said, "She's still scared, though."

"Oh yeah the bull dog attack." Then Ray slipped out of her hands and feel on the floor. She walked to May who was still behind Drew. May circled Drew as the puppy followed.(A/N: Like follow the leader with a puppy.) Drew picked up the puppy and he held it close.

"Come on, May. Do you wanna pet her?," Drew said. May shook her head. "Come on, May." He showed her the puppy and his cute little face. "Come on May." May reached out her hand slowly to pet him as Ray just tried to lick her her hand. May face lite up and smiled. She grabbed the puppy from Drew and held her.

"Aww. She's precious."

"See I knew you'd love her." May justed smiled as they played with the puppy.

* * *

Me: Finally!!! It's over!!!! 

Ash: It's actually long.

Me: I know right.

May: (still has Ray in her arms.) Ray's so cute.

Ash: Will you ever put this puppy down.

May: Her name is Ray. And no I won't put her down because i don't feel like it.

Ash: You were ythe one who didn't want the dog.

May: Well i do now. (to dog) Don't listen to him Ray. You're the cutest puppy in the world. Yes you are.

Me: OK. Just review and they'll go home.

May: Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm back!

Danielle: Already.

Stephanie: She is right there isn't she?

Racheal: Yeah. She doesn't own Pokemon. Blah Blah Blah!

Danielle: Blah Blah Blah?

Stephanie: It means There's nothing important to say.

Danielle: Oh!

Me: Hey. For some kids you are mean!

Stephanie: We're older than you!

Me: Shut up. Danielle's not.

Racheal: She doesn't count.

Danielle: Yeah... Hey!

* * *

The night turned into day and May woke up with the sun as she did since she was 12 years old to see Drew still sleeping. She sighed and looked out the window in front of their bedroom, it was truly beautiful.

"You're up already?"

"Oh Drew," she said "Sorry to wake you."

"You okay?"

"Yeah Just thinkin'"

"About what?"

"If Tyler can take over the kingdom, why didn't he do it already?"

"I know the answer," he sat up next to me and whispered gently in my ear, "Because we won't let him."

She sighed and answered, "You're right. The kingdom is like our dignity without that then we're nothing."

"Come on we'd better wake up."

"But no one will be up." May said.

"Trust me they will." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Misty. You guys are up already?"

"See I told you," Drew said.

"Yeah, we're up Mist."

"Everything is going to be okay. Especially the kingdom. There's no need to worry."

"Someone has to do it." she said smiling.

* * *

Since it was Saturday there was no teachings. They would just play around all day but they'd have to wait til Timmy woke up.

"Good morning, everybody." he said.

"Morning." they replied

"How did you sleep?" Misty asked.

"Great."

"Good. I need to talk to you after you eat, okay?"

"okay," then he whispered in Stephanie's ear, "Am I in trouble."

"No. Probably just gonna give you a tour or something. I don't know, but nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay."

"Aww..."

"Danielle!" Stephanie yelled.

"Timmy and Stephanie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love -"

"Why do i even bother?" Stephanie said to herself. Timmy laughed trying to hide it. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"But you still laughed. Is everyone against me," she screamed slightly blushing."I'm going to sit next to my best friend, Misty." She got up and sat next to Misty. "Hi Misty."

"You like him don't you?" she whispered loud enough for only for me to hear.

"NO... Maybe... Yes," she blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sorta... Kinda... Yeah." She blushes even brighter.

"So what are you going to talk to Timmy, i mean, Timonthy about?"

"Nothing just going to lend him some swim shorts cause we're going swimming today. I didn't want to embarrass him or anything like that."

"Oh okay."

After breakfast Misty told the girls to meet them in the living room to go to the pool while she took Timonthy to get some swim trunks.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," she said. "So are you and your dad close?"

"NO not really."

"I hate my dad, too. He was cruel heartless and down right mean."

"Mine too."

"I guess we're more alike than you think?"

"My dad even said that he had a daughter that lived around here."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. She's though and has 2 kids."

"Probably close friends to the Queen and King."

"Yeah maybe she is." Timonthy said,"Wait how do you know?"

"Being that my maiden name is Waterflower, I should know."

The door slammed open and Timonthy was there in his bathing suit and pants. "You're name is Michelle Misty Waterflower."

"Not anymore. It's Misty Ketchm, now. If you are a part of any plot of Tyler's then you can leave now and never come back. Cause if you hurt anyone of those girls escpecially Stephanie then I will hunt you down and kill you!!" she warned sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Cause whatever Drew could or would've done I could triple it." She left the room leaving Timonthy speachless. When Misty left she ran into Stephanie.

"Have you seen Timmy? I've been looking for him for the past 10 minutes."

"He's still changing."

"Gosh. Still. We been changed."

"Done." Timonthy came out.

"Good. It took you long enough." Stephanie pulled his arm as she walked forcing Timmy to follow. Misty just giggled and followed them. What was she to do with the two?

* * *

At the pool, everything was like normal well at lest with Timmy there. Danielle teased Stephanie and Timmy. Timmy didnt seem to mind, but Stephanie got mad everytime something was said. Racheal just watched from the side and smiled at the funny remarks. Misty just sat down in the shade while the children played in the water.

"Timmy and Stephanie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"This is fun." Racheal said.

"You're not the one getting teased."

"I'm the one not letting it get to me." Timmy responded to Stephanie's response.

"First comes Love, Then comes Marriage then comes-"

"Uhhhh... Shut up!!"

"No." Racheal screamed.

"Yes."

"No"

"Please." she said desparately.

"NO."

"Think about it Danielle," Racheal said, "If you stop teasing her maybe she'll be nice to you."

"That'll never happen." Danielle said unsure of what she was saying.

"Suite yourself."

"Hey Timmy," Danielle said, "You know Stephanie has always liked guys with brown eyes."

"Danielle!!" Stephanie screamed, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Ahh," Danielle screamed running.

"Hey," Misty screamed. "No running in the pool." (a/n: Yeah I went there. It's the most hated rue in the pool I know.)

Yet they didn't listen. Just then Danielle and Stephanie were at the corner of the deep side. Danielle's back was toward the water and Stephanie charged. Danielle tripped and fell backwards into the water.

"No," Misty screamed. "Danielle!!"

Just that instant, Timmy dived from where he was into the deep end to see Danielle struggling. She grabbed her and swam to the top saving her or at least he thought.

He handed her to Misty. Misty just laid her on the ground.

"Danielle... Danielle... Danielle... Wake up." Meanwhile Racheal surrounded trying to wake her up. When Racheal looked up, she seen Danielle's spirit floating up to the sky and she cried. Stephanie knew what was happening. She was blanking out as usual until the last possible secend. Misty was still crying on top of her youngest daughter.

"I killed her." Stephanie whispered. Tears formed in her eyes. Stephanie ran out of the pool. Back inside and up to her room passing her mother and father. Stephanie cried even harder as she got closer and closer to her room. She jumped onto the cotton bed and cried. Just then Ray (the puppy) licked her nose trying to comfort her. Yet it didn't work she still cried.

"I killed her." she repeated. "I killed her." She said again and again. "This is the second time it's my fault."

A knock was heard throughout the room.

"What do you want?" Stephanie screamed.

"To talk."

"I don't want to mommy." May opened the door and sat down on her bed.

"Then Listen. It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was. I killed her. If I wasn't being careful then it wouldn't have happend. It happend again. That's how I killed Racheal. I wasn't thinking Just like I wasn't thinking now."

"Stephanie-"

"I've caused Ash and Misty but escpically Misty so much pain. Both of her children are dead because of me. If I hadn't been chasing her she wouldn't of slipped. If I didnt convince Racheal everything would be okay then she wouldn't have been dead."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But most of it is wrong. It wasn't your fault because no one was there to watch you so it was actually no ones fault. It was just a careless mistake."

"Yeah. if i wouldn't have told her to came it wouldn't have happend either." she mumered quietly. May soon knew nothing else could be said or done to heal the pain. May wrapped her arms gently around her as she weeped.

Tyler watched smiling at his work. Yet he did not do one thing. But to tell you the truth he would have done it anyways but destiny beat him to it. But he still knew he couldn't hurt Misty as much as Danielle's death already did. He watched Stephanie cry. His smile became more sneaky and it grew into a half smirk smile. He had a plan and knew how to get it into action.

* * *

Me: How was it?

Drew: What's with you and killing?

Me: Hey it wasn't my fault i came up with this great idea.

Ash: What?

Me: I can't tell!! Tune in next week. please review.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Me: Hello I'm back with The Beginning of the End.

May: we know the name of the story we just want it to end.

Me: Well i will soon enough.

May: Yay!!

Me: In about another 5 or six chapters.

May: Huh?

Me: You heard me. Well here it is.

May: She doesn't own Pokemon or Ash Misty May or Drew but everyone else that is still alive she does own.

ME: And the name of the story and the story outline.

May: Whatever.

* * *

That night it wasn't as warm and comforting as before. It was now gloomy and dark which made the situation worse. Stephanie stayed in her room while Racheal and Timmy stayed in the 'chill' room. May tried to comfort Stephanie yet it didn't work, while Misty was being comforted by Ash. She had just fallen asleep so i guess you can say she was comforted. Ash stayed by her side to keep from her waking up unsafe. He couldn't let that happen... not again.

Meanwhile Timmy wanted to talk to Stephanie but he didn't know what to say or do but he wanted her to feel safe. Racheal cried knowing how much pain her mother was in, but truly she didn't know the half of it... no one did.

Misty was soon awake in Ash arms. She felt safe and almost happy. _ALMOST. _;but her daughter again was dead. Misty was furious but not for the same reasons as Stephanie thought. Ash hugged her tighter as Misty snuggled closer to him.

"Ash," she whispered knowing he was awake, "We need to talk."

"About Danielle," he wondered.

"No something else." she said, "But closely related." Misty sighed and started her story. With an open heart and open ears , Ash listened to everything...

"Once upon a cottage," Misty began, "A girl had the perfect father. Or so she thought. The playtimes at the park, the bed time stories read to her at night, and the security she felt was there. It was until the age of 13 she turned. Then she was a woman in his eyes. No more safe and security but harshness and insecurity. After all the beatings and hurt , it wouldn't work She was still not listening. SO Bigger steps were taken. A curse.

"Ash," she said, "It's not your fault that our children are dead. It's not May's or Stephanie's or Drew's or any body's."

"I know." Ash asked.

"No, you don't Ash. I'm cursed." she whispered. "I'm cursed." she then said louder.

"What," he was confused. (a/n: but I bet everyone reading is. So I'll expand her answer.)

"I'm cursed. Ever since I was 14 or 15 years old. None of our, well my children, will never live for as long as we except them too."

He understood. "Who would do such a thing? Tyler?" Misty nodded, as she explained.

"He just got so fed up with me that he cursed me. I didn't realise it then but I do now." Ash's eye weren't as heartbroken or as hurt as Misty thought they would be.

"Misty I don't care about that. As long as nothing happens to you or me we'll get through anything together. I love you that much."

"Ash," she whispered. "You're perfect you know that"

Ash smiled, "So I've been told." Misty laughed at Ash's remark and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and a good turn around for a situation like that.

Meanwhile...

Stephanie was still upset when it clearly wasn't her fault. May had recently left because Stephanie wanted, needed, to be alone. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone, please."

"I need to talk to you." It was Timmy. She didn't need this right now. NOT ever. She was just trying to calm herself down. She opened the door and looked up at him.

"What," she coldly replied. Her voice matched the temperature outside: Cold and Cruel.

"I just wanted to say-"

"You wanted to say what. That it's not my fault. Oh yeah that helps. I already feel bad enough." She started to get mad. Before she knew it she was doing things she didn't mean without thinking. "Just Leave. I don't want to see anybody. Ever."

"But Steph-"

"Just go," but he wouldn't leave.She felt she had to hit him with something. She grabbed the closed thing to her: a book. She just started hitting him against his chest. "Leave me alone."

Timonthy guarded himself by holding the book before it hit him. He didn't try to take it. He held it with just enough force she he wouldn't hurt her or he wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly Stephanie was in tears. Her grip on the book was loosened so he gently took the book from her grasp and put it back where it was originally.

Within a few seconds, Timmy held Stephanie tight as she cried. Stephanie held on to him not wanting to let go. Now she knew what it felt like to know somebody cared, truly cared: not like a father or a mother, not like a sister or brother. Or a family member. Or a friend of the family. He actually cared. She was soon calm and in control of her actions. Anger gets the best in all of us. It was true.

"Are you ready to listen now?" She nodded her head. "I wanted to say that I'll be here, anytime you need a friend to talk to or even listen. If you want me to leave I'll go." He let her go and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait," he waited, "Please don't go." Stephanie started to cry again. Tear spilled down her eyes like a raging brook. He held Stephanie close and wiped her tears. So he stayed there was still silence. He didn't complain or try to make her talk like her mother did. She just sat in the armchair across from the bed were she was sitting. He knew this was what she needed.

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Stephanie: It was a little on the dramatic side.

ME: Yeah I know.

Timmy: Don't you know she can't live without her drama?

Me: Hey what's that suppose to mean?

Stephanie: He means you're a drama queen.

Timmy: Yep that's about right.

ME: Hey!!

Timmy: Please review.

Racheal: Or you can not and say you did.

Stephanie: Hey where'd you come from?

Raheal: You don't wanna know.

Stephanie: That's good enough for me.

Me: Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Me: Hello I'm back with The Beginning of the End.

Tyler: Yeah welcome back to your worst nightmare.

Me: He doesn't mean that.

Tyler: Yes I do.

Me: Enjoy the story.

* * *

As weeks passed after the death Stephanie couldn't bear the pain of losing Danielle and Rachael. It was just too much for her. Just a little too much. It caused her to talk to Misty less or barely even talk at all for that matter. The jubilant girl became a dull, lifeless child. The pain of losing a loved one is truly unbearable but the pain shouldn't be this bad. She couldn't face Misty or Ash. So the daily walks she used to take with Misty never did happen. She felt she had to avoid them at all cost. Even though they had forgiven her she wouldn't forgive herself. She was left alone in silence. She cried silently mostly every night. After a few weeks Misty started to worry and wanted to talk to her, but even time she tried she failed miserably. Every time Misty came near her she leave the room or run outside into the darkness and never come back unto she knew Misty was gone. Stephanie was miserable. She felt she was at the verge of life and death.

As she walked Ray on this Midsummer's night she looked down thinking like she had being downing for the past month. She soon felt like she was unable to walk so she sat on the green grasses that were near the river she had loved so dearly.

"Stephanie," she couldn't bear to turn around and see him. She couldn't face anybody anymore.

"What?!" she said rudely and arrogantly.

"I just wanna know if you're ok."

"Yeah," she said calmly. "I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar." he said calmly not wanting to argue. She looked down at the green dress she was wearing that matched her hazel eyes. Timmy sat next to her and looked at her waiting for a response but nothing was said. She looked up and saw him looking at her."Why are yo beating yourself up about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then listen," he said quietly. "Misty misses you. She worries everyday about you. She wants to tell you she forgave you a long time ago. She doesn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"I can't take it.," Stephanie said, "I feel so alone. I can't talk to Misty, Ash or my parents. not yet."

"What about me?" he questioned calmly.

She just sighed, "Maybe," she said, "Just not today. But someday. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Just then one of the maidservants came up to her and said, "Excuse your highness,"

"Yes, Nicole, What is it?"

"Lady Misty would like to see you. She has some important news to tell you."

"I'll be there in a minute." she looked at Timmy. "I guess I better go." She jumped of the rock and walked inside with Ray following after her.

She walked up to Misty's door and stood there about to knock on the door. She just stood looking at the door. When she found the courage to knock she did.

"Who is it?"

Her mouth opened soundless. She closed it and opened it again and spoke," It's me, Stephanie." She felt her voice crack.

"Oh. Come in."

She walked in and seen Misty sitting on top of her bed looking right at Stephanie. She smiled sadly. "Hi."

"Hey. So... What's up?"

"Nothing much. Why'd you sent for me? You've never done it before."

"Well you haven't talked to me since the incident. Why? We used to talk all the time like best friends."

"I guess things change." Misty didn't look like that answer would satisfy her.

"Things don't change that fast. Really Steph. I've known you since you've been born. Don't you think I'd know you by now."

Stephanie didn't say anything. "Is it what happened to Danielle? It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is. I hate it when people say that. It was my fault. It's always my fault. I'm like a curse. I don't want to hurt you anymore but I do miss you Misty. I do." She couldn't help herself. She cried and Misty held her as she cried on her shoulder.

When she was calm. Misty said, "I want to tell you a story."

Stephanie just stared into a space trying to imagine what was just said to her. Misty had just recently left to let her sink in. "Misty is... But how. I can't think of all the possibilities. But Misty hated Tyler now. But I knew that. Now it makes it all different. So Misty's the resason Tyler is here. No... He used her. But his daughter. Tyler's my... Uncle. No. Misty says Tyler's not her father. Not ever again. But..." She put her hands to her head and realised she needed some air.

She went outside with Ray again. She laid her head on the bright green grass. It tickled her skin with pleasure. Misty's words ran in her head over and over again. Her story was unforgettable. When you look at Misty and when you see her smile, you think ...How could anything bad happen to her?

"Hey. Did you talk to Misty?"

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah I did."

"So, what happened?"

"Misty told me everything. I still can't believe what she said."

"What'd she say?"

"I think the worst as that her biological father is Tyler."

"And?"

"And. Remember Tyler who I told you about? He's evil. Wouldn't his children or child be evil?"

"But this is Misty we're talking about. She's known you since you were little. Your mother and her are best friends. She's been there for you your whole life."

"So. It could all be an act."

He sighed and whispered. "You're hopeless."

"What do you mean I'm hopeless?!" she screamed. "I just want to protect my family and I don't know what to do." She feel to the ground crying. "I want to believe her but I don't know if I can. I know I can but it... it's harder."

Timmy knelt by her side. "I know you can. I've been here long enough to know you can trust her because I can even trust her."

There was a couple of seconds of silence. "I'm glad you're here." He smiled lightly. "It great to know I can trust you. I feel I can tell you everything... and I think I have."

Timonthy looked down. He stood and walked away. She just watched him walk away without saying a word. She looked down a second and stood up walking in the opposite direction Timonthy walked. She wondered why he walked away. She needed him now more than ever. She walked back into the palace. She wanted to talk to somebody-needed to talk. She looked down as she walked around the palace knowing where she was going but not looking.

"Hey, Stephanie. You okay?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." She looked up showing a quick smile and looked back down.

"No you're not. It looks like your boyfriend just dumped you." Stephanie looked up suddenly focusing on May.

"Oh. Is it Timonthy?"

"Yeah," she said sitting on the chair close to her mother. "I don't know what happened."

"It had to be something. Tell me what happened."

"Well... You know Misty. I talked to her today. She told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Misty. Her father is Tyler. What makes Misty different from Tyler?"

May turned for her daughter stare. "I didn't know until after you were born. You were about 5 and he captured you and Rachael. I bet you remember that well. Tyler came to us. Her showed us Misty's unknown past. Then he showed us when she tried to kill Tyler. Did she tell you?"

"No."

"Well she killed Tyler when I was young. I loved him, or falsely loved him. He wanted the kingdom and used Misty and me. Misty saved my life and the kingdom. I was mad at her but I had forgot the problem. Tyler thought that if we argued he would be able to take over. When Misty became captured she saved you and brought you back to me and your father, how could I not trusted her when I trusted her all my life." May cried but didn't want to show it. "She saved your life, Stephanie. I don't know if you know that but she did. She looks to you like a daughter. We're all she has. She's a part of this family, now."

"Does Ash know?"

"Of course. She told him everything the night you came back. He probably knows more than we all do. You father and I were told the night after. I couldn't help but cry. I thought I'd been through a lot. But compared to Misty mine is just as important as a single drop of water in an ocean." She wiped the tears that had fallen and turned back around. "So what happened with Timonthy?"

"Oh, right. When I told Timmy how I felt at first, he seemed mad but I couldn't tell because he walked away. I don't even know what I did."

"You probably don't need to worry about anything. He seems like the type of guy that needs some time to think."

"But why would he need to think? I just want to talk to him."

"Let me tell you a little something about men... well boys. They are alittle... slow at times. It takes them a while to figure out what to do. Or he's trying to tell you something important."

"Well that's stupid." Stephanie replied.

"But when they become men everything changes. They know you better. They please you and know what you want. OR at least your father did." May smirked and Stephanie understood. "So just give him some time."

* * *

That night Stephanie sat down in the same place she was before. Her mind was still wondering what happened. She could take it anymore. She wanted to fnd him and make him talk. But she couldn't do that. He may hate her and she didn't want that. She couldn't elp it but she was... was... falling for him... falling in love. The last thing she needed was to lose something she cared about so dearly.

Just then Timmy came in. Stephanie stood hoping he would talk to her. "Stephanie, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Well, Stephanie'll have to wait," Stephanie and Timmy looked up. It was Drew, "I need to talk to him."

'Why?' she thought. She didn't want them to talk. Not yet. Maybe after they did but...

"Don't worry. I won't kill him... yet." he said to Stephanie. Timmy looked scared but then Drew smiled. She knew he was kidding. Drew kissed her forehead. "Don't worry."

I nodded. Him and Timmy left the castle and walked outside where they would be alone. All Stephanie could do was hope it turn out ok.

* * *

"So. Do you like my daughter?"

"Uhh."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Well. I like her... but-"

"But?" Drew asked him. "She's a cute girl. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her father."

"I know but... She's everything and I'm just..."

"I see. Your scared she doesn't like you."

"I don't even know anymore. I just know," he gased out into the night sky and picture her smile, "she's special. She'll always be."

"Wow. that's deep."

"Yeah," They both stopped and looked at the stars that swept the sky. "If anyone hurts her, even Tyler," his hand gripped tightly and Drew noticed this, "I'd kill him with my own hands."

"I see you have taken my job." Timonthy laughed lightly.

The sky turned to dark and the air felt tenser than usual.

"So, son, I see you've got him right where are I wanted."

They both looked up and glared at him. "Tyler."

"Yes. It's me." Tyler smirked wear the same dark blue like always. I guess he never changed. "Thank you, son. You've gotten him right where I wanted."

"It was you." Drew pointed. "I knew it. How could you have tricked me?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did, Timonthy. Just like you're father."

"I was no part of your plan. You are not doing me like you did Misty. I am not you."

"I don't believe it. You fooled me once not anymore." Drew turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler said. His eyes closed. No hand movements were done this time. It was all with his mind. His eyes opened and there was a quick wind that lifted him. I huge hand appeared in the wind and attacked him. There were bullet shots hit into his stomach his side and everywhere but his heart. Tyler wanted Drew to live to feel the pain.

"Let him go." Timonthy warned.

"As you wish." Tyler dropped him and he fell on top of his back. He ached in pain and Tyler disappeared again. Timonthy went to help Drew.

"I can do it myself." Drew stood slowly but he did stand with his back turned, "Leave my castle and I want you to never lay eyes on my daughter again."

"But, sir-"

"I don't want you to see my daughter again. Understood?" He walked away back to the palace leaving Timmy.

When Drew was far enough gone he said, "I love her."

Drew continued walking to the castle while Timonthy walked in the opposite direction back to the woods, outside of the palace where he belonged.

* * *

Me: Wow I wrote a lot.

May:You sure did.

Me: Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Me: Last chapter was wow.

Tyler: Always except the unexpected.

Me: Why are you here? Timonthy is suppose to be here.

Tyler: Well he's not here is he?

Me: Okay then. I don't own pokemon, but i do own Tyler, Timonthy, Stephanie, Ray, Danielle and Rachael. I think i own morebut-. Oh yeah and-

Tyler: Just get on with the story. I want to take over Drew's kingdom ajnd it will be all mind. Muhahaha!!

Me: Save it for the story, Tyler.

* * *

Drew tried to walk back to the palace. Stephanie watched out the window hoping that Drew and Timonthy came back. She waited but only seen her father.

"Daddy?!" Just then May came by the window to look outside.

She screamed. "Oh my god. Drew!!" Drew had just colapsed. May ran outside quickly. Almost a milisecond later Ash and Misty ran downstairs and looked out the window.

"What happened?" Misty said. When she looked out the window, she covered her mouth. Ash quickly ran outside and helped her carry Drew back inside. When they got inside one of the butlers gaved Drew where May held him. May followed both of them as they carried Drew into their room. when he was put on the bed he groaned loudly. Misty followed them to, just as Stephanie did.

"Daddy." May had fallen to the side of the bed covering her eyes as she cried. Misty tried to comfort her but it didn't work. She panicked. Stephanie fell right beside her and looked at my father. He was slowly waking up. His eyes opened with pain. You could see how hurt both Drew and May were.

"Drew," she said after she heard him groan. She grabbed unto his hand. Drew squeashed her hand. It caused May's tears to stop. "Tell us what happend."

She could barely get the words out her mouth. When she did she started to cry. Drew turned his head to Stephaine and couldn't stand the pain when she said, "Daddy, Where is he?"

"Drew what happened?"

"Tyler."

"No." Stephanie said, "Timonthy's out there-"

"Drew, What happened to Timonthy?" May asked with tears down her eyes. Drew looked up at Ash and Misty which were in the room.

"Come on, Stephanie. Let's let your mom and dad talk privately." She didn't have grude. She just did like Misty told her just like she had always did.

"Timonthy... he's Tyler's son... He tricked me... I knew he was no good... But..."

"Oh my God." she sat back and cried. "How?... He's seemed like a nice lad."

"He stole her heart-"

"Like he did me." May cried. Drew patted the part of their bed next to him. May layed down on his chest trying not to hurt him but close enough to feel his comfort. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sorry, May. I'm sorry." He was even crying. It was happening again.

* * *

That night, Stephanie sat on her bed wanting to know what happened. She cried thinking of Timonthy. What did Tyler do? she thought.

The windows opened quietly Stephanie looked up.

"Timonthy." she ran to him and he opened his hands and hugged her.

"I missed you," Timmonty said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What happend? Why aren't you here with me? Where did you go?"

"I have so much to tell you , Stephanie," his had carassed her check. "I'm...Misty's my...I'm Tyler's son."

* * *

May walked out of their room and into Misty's room. She knocked on the door. Immidately, Misty opened the door. "What happend?" Misty quickly asked.

"It was Tyler..."

"I should've guessed that?"

"Drew says Timonthy was behind it."

"Did he hurt her," Misty said worried.

"No not yet... but Misty... she loved him."

"He acted like he did, too." Misty whispered. "I'm going to talk to Stephanie." Misty's about to leave.

"I'll go with you." May said.

* * *

Stephanie backed away from Timonthy.

"Let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You're the one whose father killed my best friend."

"I wanted to tell you," Timonthy said, "But it wasn't the right time. I wanted to tell you after you trusted me. So you wouldn't judge me."

"Why should I trust you?" Stephanie asked.

"Just give me one minute to say this." Timonthy said. He didn't move closer he didn't want to scream her. He wanted to protect you. "When I saw first saw you, I wanted to be my father but I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you. He told me that we could take the kingdom, if I helped. I didn't want to. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You hurt my father." Stephanie said.

"I didn't hurt your father. Tyler tried to make seem like I did."

"But-"

"Stephanie, please just listen to me." Timonthy begged with tears in her eyes. "Tyler wanted me to hurt you and your family but when I didn't he said when I told him I wouldn't be part of his evil plot. 'Now you've become an enemy. Don't even dare come back.' and i never will. Ask Misty what Tyler did to her when she didn't go through with his plan. It broke her heart like it did mine. I'm leaving tonight."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know but far away from here." Stephanie looked down sadly. "It's not because of you. If I become any closer to you, Tyler will hurt you. I love you, Stephanie. I don't want him to use me to hurt you."

The door opened Stephanie turned around. "Mother?!"

"What are you doing Timonty?"

He looked down. "I was just leaving, your highness." He loooked back up at Stephanie, "Goodbye, Stephanie."

ShHe e walked through the balcony and jumped off and ran into the darkness. Stephanie watched him run away. "Timonthy... I love you." she whispered.

She turned around to her mother. "I know what you're going to say, mother." She sat on her bed crying. "You were right and I was wrong-"

"Stephanie," she sat next to Stephanie. "I thought I fell in love too when I was your age. Timonth he's different. It's my fault. If I hadn't let Tyler make me fall for him when I was younger, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know what happend." Stephanie said, "Timonthy told me everything. How Tyler did it and daddy thinks Timonthy has something to do with it."

"Do you think he has something to do with it?" Misty asked her.

"No.. I don't know. I don't know who to trust anymore." Stephanie cried harder than she did before. Misty sat in front of her. "I have to find him."

"No, Stephanie. I don't want you heartbroken. I don't want you to be like I was. I don't want you to see him ever."

"Please mother. Don't."

"This time I mean it, Stephanie. I don't want you to see him again."

"Yes, mother." May stood and walked out of her room almost crying. When May walked out Stephanie cried unto her pillow. Misty rubbed Stephanie's back trying to calm her but instead she spoke, "How could she say that? Misty, why?"

"She just wats to protect you."

"I know but it feels sooo wrong. Something tells me to believe him but I don't know if I can." Stephanie continued to cry harder and harder. Misty still continued to rub her back. Soon Stephanie turned around and looked Misty straight in the eye. "Misty, What did Tyler do to you when you didn't want to go through with his plan?"

"Wh- What makes you ask that question?" Misty asked trying to aviod it answering.

"Just asking."

Misty looked down, "You mean after I ran away?" Stephanie nodded. "He turned the friends I made against me. He made it seem to Ash, the one I love, that I was a part of his plot. When I tried to help your mother and get rid of Tyler, Tyler- he made it seem like I was the one who caused it. And the worst part, everytime I tried to make it better, it got even worse."

"He was telling the truth," Stephanie whispered. She got up and walked back out to her balcony where Timonthy just was. Her eyes closed as the wind blew her hair and tungled er face. "I love him." She turned back to the door and ran out my room not caring about anything her mother said.

"Wait!!" Misty called. "Where are you going?"

"To find him. I have to tell him I love him."

"Wait," Misty called. Stephanie finally stopped. Misty stopped right where she was. "How do you know he's not there to hurt you?"

"He's been here a while now Misty. We've been alone so many times, if he wanted to hurt me he would done it by now."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Stephanie." Misty tried to explain.

"I'm not a baby!!"

"I know that. But do you see who we're up against?"

"Yes," Stephanie said, "and Timonthy isn't it?" Stephanie ran outside and didn't listen to Misty call her over and over again. She ran to the river and fell down unto her knees and cried. 'Do I really love him?' she thought.

"Hello, Stephanie." She turned around with a plank face.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter!!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Thanks for all the reviews.

Drew: And all those that didn't, you need to. She won't shut up about it.

Me: Please review this chapter.

Drew: Please review!

* * *

"Tyler!" Stephanie looked up with a tear in her eyes.

"I knew you'd be here." Tyler smirked. "You are soo easy to confuse, Stephanie. You truely are your mother's child." Tyer laughed. Stephanie stood and trying to look strong.

"Do what you want with me? Isn't that what you came here for? To rape me, like you did Misty, or to use me like my mother?"

"Smart child. No not so smart. You know why that wasn't so smart?"

"Why?" Stephanie said.

"No One is here to save you. I can easily hurt you without even thinking."

"I know." Stephanie said as matter-factly. Tyler snickered once more.

"You know I should kill you-"

"Do it. Nothing's stopping you." Stephanie said. 'I have no reason to live, anymore.' she thought. A silent tear fell down her cheek but the dark night sky made it look invisible.

"I want you to live. To feel the pain. All the pain for as long as you live or until I get what I want."

Without a single movement, she was lifted and flames shot at Stephanie. Her eyes closed in pain and her whole body burned as Stephanie's tears of pain heated up and hurt her more.

"Stephanie..." she heard someone scream from the sidelines. She recongized the voice and her body dropped to the floor. Her eyes slowly opened to see Timonthy. She shouted his name. He jumped in front of her and took the pain... for her.

"No... Timmy." she cried loudly.

"Oh so you want to save her. huh?," Tyler was mad her forehead scrunched and the light firey flames turned into a steamy fire. He fell unconicuous. Tyler let him fall. It caused more tears to come from Stephanie's eyes.

"Timmy!!" she screamed. She found enough strength to rush by his side. Her face, she forced against his chest. She tried to wake him up but he didn't move. He was still flaming hot. but she stil cried. "You are evil!!" Stephanie screamed.

"No time for flattery," Tyler smirked and disappeared. Misty was soon outside and seen Stephanie knealing over something.

"Stephanie," Misty rushed to her side. "What happend?" She seen Timonthy laying there.

"Tyler... He... He... Timonthy... he..."

"Shh...It's going to be okay." Misty hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"No it's not!!" Stephaine screamed, "Tyler he... almost killed me... but... Timmy... saved me."

Ash peeked outside following Misty but what he imagined was much worse than he could have though. He ran to them. "Stephanie are you okay? Tell me what happend? Let's get you inside-"

"NO!!" she screamed. "I'm not leaving him."

"Tell us what happend." Misty said grabbing Stephanie's hand and holding it tightly. "You can trust me."

"Tyler was about to kill me and he saved me. Now he's about to die. I have to do something. If he dies..." Stephanie started to cry even harder. Misty hugged her tightly.

"He won't die."

"And even if he did," Ash said, "He wouldn't want to you be hurt. He saved your life, Stephanie. So you wouldn't be in pain."

"I wish you were my parents instead of them."

"Don't say that." she kissed her forehead. "They want what's best for you. They are just trying too hard because I know they raised you right." Stephanie cluntched unto Misty's chest crying. She heard a moan from behind her. Stephanie quickly turned her head.

"He's... He's alive!" she screamed. She looked towards Ash, "Please help me bring him inside, Please!!" she begged.

"Oh, the trouble you get me into, Stephanie," Ash smiled, "I'll help you."

Him and Stephanie carried him inside and into the closet room. May was rooming through the halls of the palace and seen them.

"What are you doing?" When they finally laid him on the bed, May rushed to Stephanie. "Why is he here? Get him out of here."

"No! Mother." Stephanie said. She ran into the bathroom and wet some towels. She placed it on him. She knelt by his side crying and whispered to herself, "Please let him be alright."

"Now who does that remind you of." Misty said as she sat in the corner chair with Ash sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Misty, Is this some kind of joke?" May said, "You heard me tell her, I don't want her near him."

"But, May, look at her."

"No, Misty-" May looked away. Misty stood and gently turned May's face to her daughter.

"Look at her. If I didn't know better, I would think it was you. You can look in her eyes and see. She loves him. She looks at him like you watched Drew, just hours again."

"He stole her heart," May cried hard. Misty hugged her tightly and May embarced the hug.

"May, you and Drew taught her well. Look at her, she's a smart charming young woman. You taught her everything she knows. But one thing I don't think you know you taught her is love. She knows what love is more than I could ever know."

May continued to cry but she looked up at Stephanie. "How do you know? I can't have her hurt."

"I don't know. I wish i did. Now, as her mother, the only thing you could do is trust her. you were the one who taught her what love is. Did you know Timonthy was going to leave because of Stephanie to protect her. He wanted to protect her, but thank god he didn't or she would have died and you know it."

May cried and fell on her knees remembering everything of the past. She looked at Stephanie and remembered the look on her face. The apple truely never falls far from the tree. May was just like Stephanie was when she fell in love with Drew.

"I hate to say this,Misty, but you're right, as always." May smiled and Misty helped her stand. May walked to her daughter and knelt beside.

"Mother. Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but it felt right. Mother I love him."

May held Stephanie close to her. Stephanie cried on her chest. "I love him." She said again.

"I know you do, honey." Tears started to fall from May's eyes too. "I can tell. He does, too."

* * *

Misty and Ash left the two alone. Mother and Daughter time was needed desperately. She just hoped she could defeat Tyler. But what could defeat Tyler: a spirit an undefeated spirit. She knew the answer: Love. But love doesn't kill.

"Come on, Misty," she heared a soft voice say. He kissed her neck. "Let's go to sleep. We've had a long day."

"I'm not tired."she smiled. 'Go to bed, Misty.' a soft femine voice inside her head said. She knew the voice but she hadn't heard it in such a long time she forgot who it beonged to. She listened to its voice and laid down next to her husband.

"So what changed your mind?" Ash smirked as he hed her close to him. She didn't hear him, her mind was focused on th voice and where it came from. Why did it want her to go to sleep? 'Why can't I remember?' she thought. 'It's sounds so familar.'

"Misty, Are you okay?"

"Wha- Oh yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Oh," Ash said innocently. He was good at that, "Do you mind sharing?"

"I'm tired," she turned her leaned on his chest like it was a pillow. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep. Ash watched her for a moment and soon blew out the candle near him and they were surrounded by darkness.

Misty's thoughts were the same as every night. It was always a happy dream of the day Tyler would be defeated. She knew it was meant to be but she never knew how.

The Misty in her thoughts had a wide grin of happiness like never before. She was happy and had no worries.

'Misty.' the same voice from before called.

'Yes,' Misty called in her dream. 'Who's there?'

A woman with long golden red hair walked toward her. Her hair was the color of the red in a sunset. She had bright bluegreen eyes. There was something almost angelic about her. Tears formed in Misty's eyes. 'It couldnt be,' she thought. The woman smiled.

"Hello, Misty." Misty cried as the tender loving voice talked to her. "Do you remember me?"

Misty nodded her head and silent tears fell from her eyes, "Of course I do." The woman hugged her. Misty could have sworn the woman was crying too. "Mother, I've missed you so much."

"Don't worry. Everytime will be alright." Her mother looked at her smiling. "I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Misty asked. She then thought for a second knowing what was going on. "Tyler?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I've been waiting to tell you, but I had to wait until now. Do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course I do." Misty said She took it off from under the slits of her dress, "I gave it to Racheal but she returned it."

"Do you know why she returned it?" Misty shock her head, "I told her to. It's the only thing that has enough power to destory Tyler forever."

"How? What makes it work? How come you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't the right time. Do it for the ones you love." The woman slowly fadded away repeating the words. "It wasn't the right time. Do it for the ones you love." The voice got futher and futher away.

"Mother!" Misty screamed and woke up from he dream. Her face was hot and sweety. The heart shaped necklace was tightly held in her hand. Her grip lossened on the necklace and she looked at it. In the dark it even shone, well at least to her.

"Misty, are you okay?" His voice brought her back into reality. She shook her head from her thoughts. She felt Ash's soft gase upon her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ash." She laid back down on her cozy bed not knowing what her mother meant by it or if it was even true for that matter. Why did it seem that she was the one who had to solve the problem? She knew the answer almost as well as she knew her name.

* * *

Well I finally updated. Hope you like it. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Thanks for all the reviews. Who's here today?

Ash: I guess I am. She doesn't own pokemon blah blah blah. Why would she own pokemon? If you haven't noticed there are no Pokemon in this or any other pokemon in her stories.

Me: Umm... Ash... TMI!! Please Review.

Ash: Yeah if you don't I get bugged about it. So please do everyone a favor. REVIEW!!

* * *

Early that morning, Misty woke up watching the sunrise. She watched the necklace in her hands, glisten and sparkle in the sunrays. A tear strolled down her eye as she looked at the necklace as she remembered her mother give it to her. It was right before Misty's mother made the desicion that could change her life forever. It did. It truely did.

_Flashback_

The snow harshly fell upon the ground. Misty was 12 years of age. Tomorrow she would be turning 13. She was happy and smiling. She would finally be old enough to make her own desicions. She smiled so bright. Her mother called her a candle everytime she smiled like that. Her mother walked into her with a sad smile on her face.

"Happy early Birthday, my little candle light." Misty giggled. "I have something for you."

"What is it? I don't have to wait til tomorrow do I?"

"No I want you to open it now." Misty didn't have to be told twice. When her mother gave her the small box wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon. She opened it and took out the beautiful gold locket.

"Thank you, Mother." she said and put it around her neck, "I love it."

"My mother gave it to me when I was a little girl and now I'm giving it to you. It was pasted down from generation to generation."

"You mean an airlome."

"Yeah. Something like that. Promise me if you have a daughter I want you to give this to her. If you don't give it to a granddaughter."

"I promise, moma." Misty smie and looked at the necklace around her neck. "I'll never take it off until then."

_End Flashback_

Misty cried as the necklace brought back the past that she always wanted to remember. Like when her mother sing her to sleep at night or even told her a story. Her favorite was always the ones where they would live happily ever after. She remembered being happy until her mother was killed. Up until then she regretted being alive. She felt she can never have the hapily ever after she had wished to have in the stories her mother would tell.

"Good morning," she turned her head and smiled.

"Good morning, May." She looked at the necklace once more in her hand then looked back at May. "How's Stephanie?"

"She still won't move from Timmy's side. She plans to stay there until he wakes up. She knelt by his side all night. At one point she feel asleep, but still didn't move."

"She must really love him."

"Yeah. I just checked on Drew," May continued, "He's getting better. He's recovering fast."

"That's good." Misty said looking at her locket.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"I don't know. But I'll be fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"... It's just that... Tyler's come back so sudden and... everytime he comes back it gets much worse."

"It does. I don't even know how to stop it. There seems to be nothing that can ever defeat Tyler. I miss the times I used to always feel safe. Now times are different."

"You don't feel safe anymore."

"Well, Sometimes. When I'm in Drew's arms and when I'm with you." They both smiled. "You're always there. I feel I owe you so much."

"No you don't, May," Misty said. "I owe you much more than you can ever imagine. I did all that because you're my best friend and you're like the closest family I have."

"Best Friends forever!"

"The closest!" Then they hugged and giggled like Best Friends should.

* * *

Tyler is in his castle watching everything that happend. He didn't know about what Misty's mother told her in her dream. He just seen how everything was going better and better not like he planned. He was fusterated, way more mad than he had ever been in his life.

"How could they? How could my plan fail? My plans never fail!! How could she let him in the castle? Doesn't she know?" Tyler screamed, "Why aren't my plans wrking?"

When Tyler started to become calm and start thinking, "He loves her." She stood and looked at Stephanie watching Timonthy. "Why didn't I see it before? That's their weekness. All of them. That's the only way to take the kingdom. This will be a time they never forget the story of how I, Tyler, took over the kingdom!! MUHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Stephanie watched Timonthy lay across the bed not moving. They knew he had a pulse he was just not waking up. Stephanie held his hand crying. She was in the same spot since he was put there.

"Timmy," she called to him softly. "Why aren't you waking up? Please wake up. It's been so long, at least that's how it feels. I feel so vunerable right now without you. Please wake up." Stephanie sighed again she looked away from Timonthy and said, "I guess Tyler's right. I am easily confused... I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid," she heard a voice, "You maybe crazy, but you're not stupid."

"I guess you're right." Her eyes lite up and she turned her head smiling. "Timmy. You're awake!!"

Stephanie threw herself on top of him jubliantly. "Ouch Ouch." Timmy's eyes closed in pain. She quickly lifted her body off of him.

"Opps sorry. How bout some water?" she turned to get the glass of water beside her. Timonthy sat up and when Stephanie turned the water splashed all over Timmy. "Opps. Sorry."

"Did I mention you're clumsy too?"

"I'm just glad you're up," Stephanie threw her head on Timmy's chest. Timmy watched her for a moment and held in his arms. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah. I did too." Stephanie was still in his arms enjoying the embrace. Stephanie loved the feeling of secruity in his arms. Timmy enjoyed being able to be close to her. He felt the urge to protect her in any way he can.

"Why did you do it?" Stephanie asked him. She looked up at him waiting for an answer. Timonthy looked down into her beautiful eyes of pure emerald, she had gotten from her father. His hands caressed her long brunette hair.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Stephanie said, "I still don't understand."

"I love you, Stephanie. I'd die for you any day, any place, any time. If I could marry you I would-"

"Then what's stopping you?" Stephanie said almost happy and almost heart broken. She knew she was a princess and he wasn't even high class. He was a commoner.

"It's not what you think, Stephanie. It's because I'm Tyler's son. He wants me. I can't let you get hurt. That's the only way to guartentee you'll be safe."

"I'll never be safe. He doesn't want you. He wants the kingdom... Now I know... he'll try to kill anyone you gets in his way... even me."

* * *

Drew sat in his bedroom thinking. He had been doing that alot lately. May had told Drew everything that happend with Timmy and Stephanie. What would Tyler do to get the kingdom? What would he sacrifice to get to it? He almost killed his own son. He used his daughter so many times. He killed Rachael and Danielle. He almost killed Stephanie. His problems wouldn't just go away when and if Tyler got the palace. He wondered would he be able to stand the guilt.

"Hey," he looked up and smiled at May.

"Hello." May laid right beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing... I guess It's complicated."

"Complicated. That seems to describle everything going on lately."

"Yea." Drew wrapped his arm around May and she put her head on his chest.

"Have you ever thought of how long until Stephanie becomes queen?"

"Yes, All the time," Drew confessed, "And dare I say this but... Timonthy might make a good king."

May smiled at Drew. "I just hope that by then... Tyler would be defeated. I have a feeling he will be. I don't know how. I don't know when but he will be."

Drew kissed May's forehead. "I hope so too."

* * *

How'd you like this chapter. I know it's a much faster update. I'm trying to do better. Please REVIEW!!


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Me: Hey hoped you liked the last chapter. This story is almost over but there is a sequal.

Drew: Whatever.

Me: I don't own pokemon. If I did Misty and May would have never left.

Drew: Yeah we know. We Know.

Me: Here's chapter 19.

* * *

Misty's POV

Everything feels great now that Tyler's out of the picture again. The worst part is that I know he's coming back. I've always known it but I guess it is for the best that we enjoy the moment before he returns. But I surely do know that he will come when we least expect it. So I'll be expecting. Although everyone here tells me not to worry, I worry even more. I will only stop worrying when he is finally dead. I'll know it because... because... well I'll just know. That's probably why I had the dream.

As I walk down the hallway, I must be happy because today is a special day. Stephanie's 17th birthday. It was an exciting moment for all of us, adults, and now it's time for her to experience it too.

I remember seeing Stephanie's face when we all went into her room and screamed happy birthday.

"Thank you so much everyone." She smiled.

"Are you ready for the presents, Stephanie?"

"Of course. I was born ready." she giggled.

"Mine first!" It was Timmy. I know he had bought something special for her. I didn't even want to tell me. I'd apoil the surprise.' he said. Just so you you know I WOULD NEVER!

Timmy handed her a little blue box wrapped in a silver ribbon. It was so small it could fit int' her palm. When she opened the box it was beautiful. her eyes widened in shock. It was a sapphire necklace with a silver chain and seven beautiful sapphire on it.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She threw her hands around Timmy's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome." He took it from her hands and wrapped it around her neck. It looked beautiful on her. It complemented her brown long hair and brght green eyes. Ash and Misty smile as they gave her their present. It was a long beautiful gold box wrapped with a sapphire string. She took a moment to look at it before slowly pulling the string. She lifted the top of the box. She lifted the beautiful sapphire dress from the box.

"It's beautiful!!!" She smiled even brighter as she held it toward her and spun around in the dress in her hands. She stopped to touch the silk fabric. "But where will I wear it?" she giggled and placed the dress back inside the box.

"Maybe," Drew said, "To tonight's ball." She was even more shocked.

"A ball." She ran into her mother's arms. Then he father's. "A ball!!! Thank you. My very first ball."

"Misty and I will help you prepare."

"When?"

"Now!!!"

"Now?" Stephanie questioned, "Right Now!"

"Yes," May answered leading her toward her room. Misty was meanwhile kicked the men and the young teen out the was too excited for words. It was the perfect surprise.

* * *

"Now I am pleased to present, Princess Stephanie LaRue."

Her legs trembled as she walked down the grand staircase. Yes she was scared, very scared. But she had been practicing since she was younger. It should be no problem. The only difference now is that there are actually people watching her. She looked ahead of her to see her parents. May and Drew smiled as their daughter stepped down the stairs with her tiarra shining from the top of her head. Her hair up beautifully. May remembered her first ball just by looking t her daughter. The stairs ended. As she came forward everyone bowed/curtised. She was in front of her mother and father's throne. She gracefully curtised low just like she practiced. When she lifted her head, her tiarra slipped off her head. She looked up at her parents then knelt to pick it up when another hand took it first. Stephanie looked up to see a smiling face. It was Timonthy.

"Timmy," she whispered, "What are you doing?" Stephanie stood. Timonthy had the tiarra in his hands. He bowed to the King and Queen. He turned to Stephanie bowed and then placed the tiarra on Stephanie's head.

"This," he whispered. He then held out his hand with the other hand behind his back. Stephanie looked at her mother.

"Go on." she whispered. Stephanie placed her hand on top of his. She felt a spark and blushed. She looked up at him and saw him smile. He lead her to the middle of the ballroom floor. They danced.

"Are you scared?"

"Very scared." Stephanie repled. "Timmy,

It was the best feeling for Stephanie. She looked up at Timonthy as the danced. It was as if they were gliding on ice. it felt beautiful and natural. She would do anything to feel this for the rest of her life.

* * *

Misty was pacing in her room. It was time. She tightly held her necklace in her right hand. It was glowing. It hadn't done that ever except a few times when she was younger. She knew the sign. She was waiting for them to come. She didn't want to leave her room. She knew something would happen. She could feel it.

"What is it, Misty?" May asked. "You never call for us during a ball."

May, Ash and Drew had just entered the room. "Where's Stephanie and Timonthy?"

"What is wrong, Misty?" everyone was extermly worried.

"This." she showed them the glowing necklace.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"He's here." she warned.

"Who's here?" May asked niavely.

She sat on the bed looking out the window and still pacing. Ash stood in front off her to stop her from pacing. He made her look at him. "Tell us who is here Misty."

"...Tyler." Misty said, "He's back." Misty cried and fell unto her bed crying. "I know it's him." she cried even harder.

"How?" May said. "It could be anything"

"No. It only glows like when he is around."

"How could it didn't glow before."

"..It did... I just never thought anything of it."

"Where is he?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, but he's here." Misty said, "He could be here right now or he could be at the ball he could be anywhere by now."

* * *

Stephanie was stil dancing with Timonthy. She finally stopped being scared. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see another boy. he bowed his head. She looked back to Timmy and curtised. Timonthy bowed. Stephanie turned around to dance with him.

"You look beautiful, princess."

"Thank you," then she blushed. "So what is your name?"

"Prince Tyler." Stephanie stopped and walked back. She turned around and kept walking straight. As she continued she walked unto a balcony. (the same one where Misty tried to kill Tyler.) "I'm sorry, princess, but did I say something wrong."

"No." she looked out into the nightsky and moon. "It's just I know someone with the name who is horrible-"

"I'm sorry if-"

"NO." she turned around. Her eyes couldn't look away from his. It was mesmoising. "It's not your fault you were named Tyler."

"I'm still sorry though." She looked deeply at him. He looked back. Then she kissed him so passionately. They both were fell into it. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped him hands around her waist. Just then a knife appeared in Tyler's hands. Above them, Misty looked down at the two. She realised it was Stephanie.

"Stephanie." Tyler quickly turned her around and pointed the knife at her neck. "NO!" Tyler dragged her into the balroom. There were explosive sounds as he continued to walk across the ballroom. They attracted his attention. Stephanie tried to scream but he'd just hold the knife closer to her throat. The guest screamed and tried to hid. With the movement of the hand all the guest froze excluding Timonthy.

"Let her go!" Drew screamed. He stood in front of May hoping nothing would happen to her. Ash stood in front of Misty hoping the same. He wished he could say he knew how scared he was but he couldn't. He knew she was scared. It was true the Ash didn't know how scared MIsty was. She asked herself all knids of questions. She wanted to know if it was the right time to use the necklace? If it was then when is the right time.

"You know what I want."

"Well you're not getting it. You aren't taking this away from us."

"Let's see what happens when we play alittle game called subtraction."

He cut Stephanie's throat and she colapsed then disappeared.

"Stephanie!!"

"Where is she? I want my daughter! Where is she?"

"You want your daughter May."

"Yes."

"I want you to beg."

"Never."

"What did you say May. Because I could have sworn you'd say no problem."

"I said NEVER!" Tyler snapped his finger and she was gone.

"Where is she, Tyler?" Drew screamed. Tyler snapped his finger again and she was behind him atacked to chains.

"What is that, May?" May's mouth was tapped shut and you could only hear mummering as she tried to speak. "You want me to kiss you."

"NO!" Drew screamed.

"As you wish." He turned around and took the tape off her mouth and kissed her hard. She tried to hit him on his chest and when he did he just forced her unto him.

When he pulled away, she screamed, "Drew!!!" Drew was now angry.

"Whoop. stop right there you agry little boy." A great force lifted Drew and hit him against the ceining. He colapsed next to Tyler. May colapsed on the floor crying. Tyler looked back at May. "Pathetic... Who do we have here?" He looked at Ash and Misty.

Ash whispered to Misty. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." Misty cried at Ash's sweet words,but knew there was nothing left for him to do.

"You can't." Just then Ash disappeared.

"Misty." Tyler said, "I knew you'd be here. You're pregnant too. Wow I'm going to be a grandfather, again. You haven't learned yet Misty." The necklace that was still in her hands vibrated.

"You know what Tyler."

"What Misty? Is it that I was right and you were wrong. Or is it that I have everything I want" he walked to Drew who was still on the ground and trying to get up. He steeped on his back and Drew feel to the ground once more. "And everything you've got is lost. The only thing that isn't lost is that baby of yours. It's still won't live that long. You won't have any memory left of Ash. Boo Hoo. I've won. Haven't I greenhaired idiot? What was that? I didn't hear you." Tyler screamed at Drew.

"Yes you've won." he whispered.

"See."

"No. That's not it. You've lost." Misty said.

"What?" Tyler said, "Are you crazy Misty? I have the King under my foot literally. And May, Oh beautiful May, she'll be my wife."

"No!!!" May disagreed.

"That's if she ever wants to see him alive."

Misty smiled. "You still don't get it do you?"

"No Misty I don't get it. Explain."

Misty's smile turned into a face full of anger. "I don't like it when anyone messes with my family."

"What are you going to do about it? Oh I know. There is nothing you can do."

Misty cupped the necklace in her hands. "I won't let you mess with my family." The necklace opened. The pink power came from within the necklace and hit Tyler. It lifted him.

"Is that all you can do Misty?" The power then stroke him even harder. Tyler screamed. Then there was an explosion and pink drops came down all across the ballroom and the power from within Misty's necklace spread around the whole ballroom too. The ballroom repair itself back to normal. All the people were unfroze. Stephanie appeared in the same place where she colapsed Her thoat was unslashed. Timonthy came to Stephanie and helped her up. He had just watched a miracle. May's chains were gone and Drew stood. May ran into his arms crying. Ash appeared behind Misty. Everything was back to normal. Misty smiled happily. She had never smile so bright before at least not that they have seen. The necklace sowly closed. A few moments later, Misty colapsed unto the ballroom floor.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter. Please reivew.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Me: Hey hoped you liked the last chapter. This story is almost over but there is a sequal.

Drew: Whatever.

Me: I don't own pokemon. If I did Misty and May would have never left.

Drew: Yeah we know. We Know.

Me: Here's chapter 20.

* * *

There she was. Just laying there. She still hasn't woken up yet. It's almost morning. It worried everyone: Stephanie, Timmy, Drew May especially Ash. He stayed by her side ever since she colapsed. She hasn't even moved yet. He held her hand as she laid on her back. May was standing on the other side of her and was crying unto Drew. Stephanie was kneeling by her bed. She wouldn't even go back to her own ball. While she kneeled she thought, 'What a birthday.' Tears fells from everyone's eyes.

"I hope she's okay." Timmy said as he tried to hold back tears.

"Don't worry. She will be."

"But how do you know?" May looked at him with tears that were already down her cheek. There were still falling down from her eyes. Drew pulled her back to cry unto her chest. May cried even harder.

"She's strong. She always has been." Ash said then kissed her hand.

"What if she dies? What about the -"

"Stephanie." Timonthy looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Stephanie asked. "I'm serious."

"Come with me Stephanie." Timmy said, "Talk to me about it."

"You can't tell me what to do." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, Go with him." her father said. "Maybe it's better you go."

"Yes it's best that you do." May then said.

"Yes mother." She stood and Timonthy held his hand for her to grab unto. She pouted and walked out. Timonthy followed her out.

There was a silence until Drew spoke. "Do you really believe she'll be okay?"

Ash was still looking ay Misty. His hands rubbed through her red hair. May looked at Ash from Drew's chest. "No... I was just saying that because Stephanie was here." Tears fell down his cheeks as he kissed her hand. "But she is strong. Anything can happen."

"I know Stephanie was about to ask but-"

"The baby is my last worry. We can have more children but... I ... can't have another Misty. She means so much to me. I can't let her go now." More tears fell down his face. May started crying even more. He kissed her hand. "I'd like to be with Misty alone... please."

"Sure." Drew escorted May out. May closed he door. "I seen her Drew."

"You seen what?"

"Misty... she saved us and the kingdom."

"I don't understand." Drew said.

"She deafeted Tyler and that's why she's dieing-"

"Mother." May started crying hysterically. "Is Misty okay?" Drew hugged May and she cried on his chest.

* * *

Ash sat next to Misty's side. He kissed her hand once more. "Oh Misty... You can't die... Not now. We had our whole lives planned and this... certainly wasn't part of the plan... You can't leave me. Not yet... Oh I miss you and you might not even be gone yet." He touched her cheek turning her face until he was looking at her closed eyes. Tears filled his eyes.

"She's not dead." He looked up to see a woman with bluegreen eyes and long red hair.

"It sure doesn't look like it." Ash whispered to himself. He let go of Misty's cheek. The woman touched Misty's cheek.

"Come on Misty wake up." she said. Misty turned and yawned.

"Misty." she yawned once more and opened her eyes that meant with Ash's eyes. She took the hand that Ash held and wiped his tears.

"Now why are you crying?"

"Oh, Misty." Ash sighed, "It's the crazy things you make you do." He touched her cheek once more. Misty giggled at his gentle touch. "I've never seen you smile so much before." Misty peeked him on the lips.

"Well I've never seen you cry before." Misty smirked. "What are you waiting for Ash Ketchum? Kiss me."

"And you're bold too." Ash smiled.

"And you're getting annoying." Misty hit Ash with the closest pillow. Ash tried to dodge the hit. He didn't. Misty laughed and Ash grabbed another pilow and hit her with it. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"One minute." Ash said. Misty laughed, when he got on top of her and hit her with the pillow.

"Misty..." The door opened. "You're finally awake," Misty sat up and smiled. May sat on the bed across from Ash who was now holding Misty.

"Misty." Stephanie sat unto her bed. "You're okay."

"And she's feeling much better. I can see." Misty smiled at Drew's remark.

"You scared us half to death." Stephanie exclaimed. Misty's eye shoot wide.

"Me? You were the one who got there throw slashed by the person you kissed just seconds ago."

Stephanie looked down. "I know. It was weird. All of a sudden I was falling and then time stopped. When I fell unto the ground my throat wasn't cut even though I know Tyler cut him. What happend anyways?"

Misty looked down smiling while Timonthy bragged. "Well someone here I think she knows who she is saved us from the evil wrath of Tyler."

Misty giggled. Then all of a sudden Misty's giggle stopped. It looked like Misty had seen a ghost. Misty finally seen the woman next to her. "Hello, Misty."

"Hello." she looked up at everyone. "Everyone this is my mother. Mother this is Everyone," One by one she pointed telling her mother the names. "This is May, Drew, Stephanie, Timonthy, and Ash."

"Hello." they all said. Misty's mother nodded her head.

"Stephanie Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Misty anything."

"Can you and Timonthy go outside just fo a minute?"

"Okay." Stephanie and Timonthy walked outside of the room. Misty waited until the door was closed to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Misty I have horrible news."

"How horrible?"

"Did you ever think about why I just now decided to tell you about the necklace and not anytime before?"

"Of course. I wonder. You could have told me along time ago to get rid of him. He could have been gone a long time ago. But it wasn't meant to be, i guess."

"It wasn't just him that could have been gone. It could have been you too."

"I don't understand."

"When you used the necklace you took a chance."

"What chance?"

"You could have lost your life. that necklace has a terrible curse. Its power can kill but only if someone is willing to risk their necklace can take your life. That's why you fainted. You were suppose to die."

Misty cried when she asked this question. "Why didn't I die?"

"Because it can only take one life. Another life is living inside you. It can't take that too... But it still needs to take a life."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"In about 5 months you will have your baby girl. When she is born I will come back but by then you have to make a desicion. You or your daughter must come back with me."

* * *

How'd you like this chapter. Please reivew.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Me: Hey hoped you liked the last chapter. I have to finish this story because i already have the sequal all thought out. SO stay tuned.

Drew: Does there have to be a sequal?

Me: Of course. It's like bread and butter, peanut butter and jelly, Ash and Misty (although alot of people could disagree.)

Drew: Yeah we know. We Know.

Me: Just like we know you and May belong together. But I won't go there. I just love messin' with Drew. LOL Enjoy chapter 21.

* * *

"What?" Misty started crying. Her mother nodded her head.

"I'm sorry my daughter." Her body glowed and then she disappeared. Gone. Just like that. Misty cried unto her pillow. May looked up at Drew. Ash patted Misty's back. He too was in total shock not knowing what to do. He was in deep thought. He didn't know what to do. Who would? If someone did. He needed to know.

"This can't be happening." Misty said aloud. "We just lost Danielle. I don't want to lose my daughter... our daughter. She hasn't even been born yet. I can't do this-"

"You don't have to," May said, "At least not now. Your mother did say the baby won't be born until 5 months from now."

"I still don't want to bargin with my daughter's life when it hasn't been begun."

"Sleep on it, Misty," Drew said knealing next to her, "Think about it tomorrow. It can wait for now. You just defeated Tyler. At least celebrate for the night."

Misty nodded in agreement. "I don't think Stephanie should know about this either. At least not now. Not until the decision is made. I don't want her to worry."

May nodded her head, "I agree." May was also crying. May then whispered into Drew's ear, "Let's leave Misty and Ash to talk alone."

Drew and May walked out the room trying to look happy. Even them being huge actors from the past it was hard to even pretend this was happening. The door shut and Misty looked at Ash who was still in deep thought.

"Ash," he looked up at her. "I want you to help me with this decison Ash."

"I'm sorry, MIsty." Ash tried to hold back tears as he even started to cry himself. "I can't make that decision for you. You know it. There's too much to bargin. This decision won't just hurt you but everyone here. That proably didn't make it any easier to decide." Misty shook her head. "I had a feeling it wouldn't. If I know you, then I know you're decision."

"Am I that predictable?"

Ash smiled nodding his head, "Yeah. Kinda. But no matter what. I will always love you and I will always lovethis child you will be having. I will never forget this baby. I haven't forgotten Rachael or Danielle. And I will defionately not forget you. You mean too much to me." Misty wiped his tears.

"I know."

* * *

May and Drew walked out of the room. May had still been crying.

"Mommy. Daddy. What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, "I wanna see Misty."

"No." she stopped at her Mother's request. "Ash and Misty need to talk privately."

"You're hiding from me. What are you hiding from me?"

"Stephanie-"

"You're always doing this-"

"Stephanie stop. This is none of your concern." Drew interupted her once again.

"I'm not a child anymore. Don't you understand that?"

"You're not adult enough to understand." May screamed and marched off. Stephanie sat down crying. Timonthy didn't say or move anytime throughout the arguement. He didn't want to get screamed at from interupting.

"Honey." Drew sat next to his daughter and looked at her. He held her as she cried. "We: me and your mother know that you're growing up way faster than we were. Some of these event that have happend just matured you I guess. But we never mean to hurt you or make you feel like a child. There's just something we rather you not worry about. You should be worrying about being queen and not anythingelse right now. Do you understand?"

Stephanie just jumped out of her father's arms and ran. She slammed the door leading to her room. Timonthy went after her leaving Drew to walk away to follow May. He could probably get some sense into her dense head then get sme more sense into his daughter's denser head. Stephanie was way too much like her mother.

* * *

"Stephanie," a voice called.

"Timonthy. Leave. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Then how about listening." Stephanie didn't say anything. "Your parents they love you. They want what's best for you."

"I don't care about them. They don't care about me. If they did they would have told me."

"No I think it's quite the oppisite."

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"Se maybe thety were right. You are acting like a baby. Not the 'adult' you think you are." By the time Timonthy realized what he said Stephanie stared at him angery.

"Get out."

"Stephanie I'm sorry." Timonthy begged. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

"I just want to help."

"Your help is not required."

"I'm here to listen Stephanie. I'll stay here if you want me too. I've done it before Stephanie. I'll do it again." It wasn't long til they talked. It was too close to tell. Timonthy didn't want to lose her escpically not now. He'd gotten this close to her and she with him.

* * *

5 months later...

Ash and Drew waited outside the room while Misty was giving birth. Loud screams were heard while Ash was sitting and pulling his hair. HE had never been so stressedduring any of the other childbirths.

"So do you know what Misty's decision is going to be?"

"She didn't tell me but I know what her decision is going to be."

"HOw do you know?"

"I just know," Ash screamed. "She's not the selfish kind of person. She's going to pick the baby's life over her own." Ash stood and looked out the window nearby. "I'm sorry," he said when he was calm again. "I'm just going to miss her like crazy."

"I know you are. We all are and you're going to have a child to take care of.

A baby's cry was heard. May and Drew's eyes were focused at the door. The door opened and May was spotted smiling.

"You should be proud. You have a beautiful baby girl." Ash smiled and walked into the room. Following him was Drew and May. Drew took MAy's hand and closed the door behind looked at Misty smiling as she rocked the baby in her arms. Ash sat ion the bed next to where Misty was.

"She's beautiful just like you." Misty smiled and held out the baby towards Ash for him to hold her. Ash gratefully took her. He held the young girl and the baby opened her eyes.

"Hello ther." the baby in Ash's arms smiled. "I'm your dada."

The baby put her fingers in his mouth to feel his lips move. "What should we name her Ash?

"You pick Misty."

"No you. You pick better names than I do." Ash smiled knowing it was true, but his main focus was his daughter: a newly born child. She was beautiful and could live a life with out Tyler. This would be the start of a beautiful lifenew day and a beautidul new life.

"Gisabelle," he said. The baby smiled and grabbed unto Ash's shirt. Then fell asleep. He looked at Misty and she too was smiling.

"Perfect." Misty said.

"She's beautiful." May said softly. "May I?" May was given the baby. "She's precious, Gisabelle."

"May, do you know where Stephanie is?"

"She's right outside with Timonthy."

"Call her please." Misty asked. May gave back the baby to Misty. May walked to the balcony with Drew behind her. Misty was rocking the baby slowy ass she hummed a song. Ash couldn't stop looking at Misty. When Misty say this she couldn't help but blush. Ash sat back down next to Misty. He leaned closer to her so their heads pratically touched.

"How does it feel to be a mother again, Misty."

"How does it feel to be a father again, Sir Ketchum?"

"Well, Lady Ketchum it feels wonderful." He then kissed her. The door opened. It was Stephanie and Timothy.

"Oh look at the-"

"Shh." May said with Drew as they walked in from the balcony. MIsty smiled. pulling away from Ash.

"Her name is Gisabelle.."

"That's a beautiful name."Timonthy said.

"Can I hold er Misty?" Misty nodded her and Misty gave her the baby. "Be careful."

Stephanie admired the baby that was sleeping in her arms. "Oh she's beautiful."

Timonthy looked at the baby that was now in Stephanie's arms.

"She really is."

"If there's one thing I know about Ash and Misty is that they have beautiful children together."

"Thank you, May," Misty said, "You did too. She's wonderful." Stephanie blushed. Drew pulled May and hugged her around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. He whispered something in her ear making May grabbed Misty's hand making her look at him. Then he kissed her hand. A woman appeared in the corner behind May and Drew. MIsty watched the woman walk towards her. May took the baby from Steephanie's hands and whispered to her.

"Stephanie. I think you better go."

"Forst you want me in the room. Then you want me out of the room. Would you people make up your mind?"

"Stephanie."

"Yes mother." Timonthy was holding the door for her as they walked out.

"Stephanie. Timonthy." They both looked at her. "Goodbye. Come give me a hug before you leave." Stephanie hugged her first. "I love you Stephaine. You behave yourself. Please try to obey your parents."

"Okay. Misty. Love you too." Misty put her hand on her cheek.

"I love you too Misty," Stephanie smiled. It was Timonthy's turn. He hugged and she messed up his hair.

"It was good getting to know you Misty," Timonthy said. He was the only one who knew Misty's decision but I guess everyone should have guessed by the way Misty was acting and what Timonthy said.

"Goodbye little brother." Timonthy smiled. She had never called him that both left the room and Misty started to cry.

"Have you made your decision, Misty?"

Misty paused before speaking again, "Yes I have. I've done so much in my life than a woman twice my age. I've had great friends," she looked up at May and Drew who were smiling. May was also crying. "I've had two beautiful daughter. I just had Gisabelle. I've watched Stephanie grow up from a young girl to a woman even though she doesn't half act like one. I've fallen in love." then she looked at Ash. He kissed her hand. "We were married-"

"And still are." he said.

"And I realized as time passed we're soulmates. Now I have a child whoo has a chance to experience life. I can't give that up for her. Her life has barely begun. I want my baby to live.

"Are you sure Misty?"

Misty paused at her mother's question. "...Yes. She finally answered.

"I'll give you a chance to say your goodbyes."]

"Well I guess this is goodbye," May hugged Misty after giving the baby back to Ash. May cried even harder.

"Be strong May." Misty said.

"You know I'm not that strong. Not like you."

Next Drew gave her a hug. "Goodbye Drew."

"Goodbye, Misty," Misty looked att hem both.

"Promise me you'll take care of Gisabelle like your daughter."

"You know we will-"

"Promise me."

"We promise."

Next was Ash. He had already had tears in his eyes. May took the baby and held it for them. He took both her hands and kissed them both. "I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, all my heart I do,but you must be strong, for Gisabelle."

"Oh. MIsty. I don't think I can, not without you."

"I'll miss you, Ash."

"I miss you already." Then he kissed her so passionately.

When they were apart she said, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss more passionate than the first. Within the kiss Misty became weaker and weaker. Ash gently laid back her haead while he still kissed her. He felt no movement from her lips when he pulled apart he cried even harder than he was before. She was gone. The baby was also tried to calm the baby. She wouldn't be calmed. Ash stood and took the baby from May without saying a word. When the baby got into Ash's arms, she stopped crying and fell asleep. May soon was crying and so was Drew. Drew held Maywhile he was trying to being strong. May and Drew walked out without being told. Before they walked out the doorthey wiped their eyes so Stephanie wouldn't see. When they walked out the room they saw Timonthy sitting next to Stephanie waiting. She stood to walk back into the room.

"Stephanie don't."

"I want to see Misty." Stephanie proclaimed to her parents. May couldn't hold it in any longer. May startedcrying. "She's gone."

"But she was fine just a second ago." Stephanie started crying too, "You're lieing."

"Stephanie. Why would I lie about this?" May started crying even harder. Drew touched her shoulderand May turned around so she could cry on his shoulder.

"." Stephanie started crying even harder realizing her mother wasn't lieing. Then she ran off. Timonthy followed her calling her name but she didn't listen.

* * *

Inside the room, Ash was still rocking Gisabelle to sleep in the rocking chair. She was alseep but Ash kept rocking. Every now and then he'd look at Misty's dead body. Then he'd look at Gisabelle. They looked almost identical:Misty and the baby. He was glad they did.

"Gisabelle you's going to look just like your mother one day. You already do." He laughed alittle. "If ther's one thing about your mother she loved you. You don't need to know about your evil grandfather. But you do need to know is that everyone hereloves you, espically your mother." Ash talked to the sleepingbaby like she was one of his closest friends. "I love you, Gisabelle."

From above they were being watched. MIsty in an angelic form watched them crying.

"Come on, Misty. We have to go." Misty turned around to assended into the sky. She took one last look at all of her lved ones. Another tear feel from her face. "I love you guys," she said to no one in particular. It was meant for her family below: May, Drew, Stephanie, Timonthy, and escpically Ash.

* * *

Well. This is the end. Until Next time. Tchao. Goodbye. Au revoir. Adios. BRB. CYA. Whatever. Catch ya L8R.


	22. THE SEQUAL IS HERE!

**It's the day you've all been waiting for. THE SEQUAL!!!! It's called Untold Truths: The Return of Tyler. Read and Review. Tell me how you like it.**


End file.
